


Cosas de adultos ||Sterek||

by Zay_raM



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cora es amiga de Stiles, Cora estudió con Stiles, Derek Hale Has a Crush on Stiles Stilinski, Derek es asistente del sheriff, Derek tiene 23, Derek tiene un trauma por culpa de Kate, El nombre del papá de Derek es desconocido, Fluff, Jordan está enamorado de Lydia, Laura está viva, Laura tiene novio, M/M, Malia es hija de Peter, Multi, Original Character(s), Peleas de novios y reconciliación, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Scott tiene una relación con Isaac y Allison, Stiles Stilinski Has a Crush on Derek Hale, Stiles Stilinski's Name is Mieczysław, Stiles tiene 17, no hay hombres lobos
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2020-03-09 21:25:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 22,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18925333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zay_raM/pseuds/Zay_raM
Summary: No hay nada mejor que salvar personas y castigar a los malvados.No hay nada mejor que cuidar a los niños y resguardar su seguridad.No hay nada mejor que tener una vida sana y tranquila.Y así pensaba Derek Hale, hasta que Stiles cumplió los diecisiete y de repente su percepción cambió radicalmente.O... En donde Derek Hale es la mano derecha del sheriff de Beacon Hills y termina enamorado del único hijo de su jefe.---→Universo alternativo→Sin criaturas sobrenaturales→Temas suaves.





	1. El asunto de los 17

Era gracioso como las ironías cósmicas existían.

Cuando Derek era pequeño, había una mujer grande sumamente aterradora que iba detrás de él en clases. Derek tenía catorce años, una novia muy tierna y una acosadora de al menos veinte años mayor que él.

A Derek le ponía los pelos de punta cada vez que tenía clases con ella.

Kate lo miraba como si fuera un pedazo de carne andante; algo jugoso y único que tenía probar. Como el plato más caro y exótico en la carta del restaurante de la vida.

Y si un niño se daba cuenta de eso, era sumamente raro.

Sin embargo, las cosas sólo fueron feas en ese momento. Afortunadamente, un profesor de biología se dio cuenta que algo raro pasaba ahí; y como el hombre era un alma buena y pura, no dudó ni un segundo en ponerse en contacto con la policía. Ahí fue la primera vez que vio al sheriff Stilinski, el cual fue su mayor héroe cuando se llevó esposada a la profesora Kate Argent por acoso escolar hacia un menor de edad.

Los detalles fueron pequeños murmullos que Derek no quiso escuchar nunca, por lo que sólo supo lo que le interesaba: que la mujer estaba tras las rejas y que nunca se volvería a cruzar con otro niño en su vida. A partir de entonces, Derek se alistó en la academia policial para servirle a su pueblo y vigilarlo de personas enfermas como lo fue Kate; convirtiéndose así en un agente de la ley que se encargaba regularmente de poner a salvo a las víctimas de cualquier tipo de abuso.

A Derek le asqueban los acosadores.

Y ahora que el sheriff Stilinski estaba a punto de retirarse, las cosas dieron un giro irónico y peligroso.

***

Derek tenía veinticuatro años recién cumplidos; poseía un puesto estable en la comisaría de Beacon Hills y era la mano derecha del sheriff. Se encargaba de patrullar las calles junto a Parrish de siete de la mañana hasta tres de la tarde, ponía en su lugar a los matones y ayudaba a las señoras con las compras cuando estaban muy pesadas.

Derek era como el Superman de Beacon Hills.

Y todos lo amaban por ello.

Incluido el hijo de su jefe. El avispado y astuto Stiles Stilinski.

El chico apenas era un adolescente consciente de sí mismo. Estaba dejando la etapa de la niñez para moldearse con la adultez juvenil; y eso le causaba un realce de aquellas facciones delicadas que quedaron sepultadas bajo montones de grasa infantil.

Derek lo recordaba muy bien como el chico de pálida piel y lunares infinitos. Era un niño tan hermoso, con una inteligencia aguda junto a sentido de la diversión sumamente peculiar; pero inocente e infantil al fin. Era para él como el niño más cercano a los querubines que Miguel Ángel había pintado en la increíble Capilla Sixtina y por ende doblegaba su vigilancia al doble para asegurarle a él —y a niños como él— una vida segura y libre de pervertidos.

Stiles también era muy amoroso.

Pero la diferencia de seis años que tenían les hacía las cosas muy extrañas a veces. Derek entró a trabajar oficialmente a los veinte años a la comisaría, cuando Stiles tenía trece años; y siempre lo vio como el hijo de su jefe al cual tenía que proteger. Era una relación tranquila y sana las que se traían; él por su lado se encargaba de hacer sentir a Stiles como un chico que no estaba solo entre tantos adultos, y a cambio, el preadolescente le hacía sentir joven todavía.

El amor que Stiles le tenía siempre fue inocente y fraternal —o eso entendió Derek por mucho tiempo. Los abrazos que se daban eran de hombre a hombre, igual que las infinitas charlas que establecían en los ratos libres de Derek; y se sentía bien, como un rato entre hermanos de distintas edades que se entendían de una u otra forma a través de las anécdotas. Era un momento tranquilo en donde Derek sentía que el mundo no estaba dañado, que los acosadores de menores estaban lejos y tras las rejas, y que los niños no deberían temer por alguien que iría detrás de ellos.

Pero a veces Stiles se comportaba muy raro. Lo abrazaba más de la cuenta; le daba caricias sutiles que no eran frecuentes entre hombres pero sobretodo, Stiles miraba a Derek cómo Derek miró a Paige varias veces antes de que ella decidiera irse. Eso le ponía incómodo a Derek; porque Stiles era muy joven como para... fijarse en alguien más de esa forma, en especial en alguien como él que era obscenamente mayor.

Sin embargo, el sheriff siempre detuvo cualquier tipo de cosas de manera indirecta.

Siempre llamaba a Stiles cuando éste se acercaba más de la cuenta a Derek. O también lo alejaba pasivamente para que hiciera de ayudante personal con algunos mandados del sheriff. Y eso, por más cobarde que sonara, hacía sentir seguro a Derek. Y un poco incómodo.

Pero es que Stiles tenía trece años; apenas estaba entrando en la vida de secundaria y Derek ya tenía un trabajo e en la vida de secundaria y Derek ya tenía un trabajo en la comisaría en donde se encargaba de vigilar y mantener bajo control cualquier tipo de actividad delictiva.

Y así fue por un buen tiempo.

Pero entonces Stiles cumplió diecisiete años.

¡Oh Dios! Los amados diecisiete.

Ahí Derek finalmente vio el cambio.

Ya Stiles no era el mismo niño que conoció aquella vez, ese que se ocultaba detrás de la figura de su mamá cada vez que iba a la comisaría. Ya no era ese mismo niño tierno que tenía una sonrisa infantil en el rostro. Ahora ya era un hombre.

Eso le hizo a Derek pensar muchas cosas.

Cómo por ejemplo el hecho de que Stiles conseguiría una novia —o novio, Derek no juzgaba— y comenzaría a hacer cosas de chicos grandes. Ya estaba a punto de finalizar la secundaria, y según las charlas que mantenían, iría a la universidad del condado a estudiar medicina. Siempre estuvo entre ser un agente federal o ser un cirujano general; porque sentía que de una o de otra forma salvaría a las personas; y al final, en medio de unas conversaciones que mantuvo con Derek, concluyó que la medicina le ayudaría a salvar una vida a la vez sin necesidad de usar un arma.

En fin. Stiles ya tenía el reloj biológico marcándole el comienzo de la adultez, y Derek sabía que ya no tenía que preocuparse por alguna extraña actividad de Stiles que involucra a Derek.

Y eso le hacía sentirse triste.

Ya no se darían esas charlas largas y peculiares entre los dos, en donde desentrañaban los misterios del cosmos y las teorías estrafalarias de los seres mitológicos. Ya Stiles no volvería a preguntarle sobre temas que no le gustaba hablar con su papá; ni volverían a tener la misma familiaridad.

Ya Stiles sería ajeno a él. Y Derek sabía que la edad le había quitado a un amigo.

Ahí fue cuando Derek comprendió que la vida era tan jodida y estúpidamente irónica. Porque él se alejó de Kate por su acoso; le asqueba todo lo relacionado con las personas que miraban con ojos perversos a los niños —Stiles aún seguía siendo un niño en lo más profundo del corazón de Derek— y trabaja en un puesto que lo hacía ajusticiar a todos aquellos criminales.

Pero ahora él se había convertido en Kate.

Se había enamorado de Stiles cuando comprendió que él ya no estaría más.

***

Esa noche Derek se sentó en la comodidad de su sofá y observó el cielo a través de los grandes ventanales de su loft. Pudo ver la luna, clara y redonda como una hermosa deidad. Ella siempre le calmaba cuando Derek tenía alguna alteración.

Siempre se sentaba frente a esa ventana cuando estaba tenso. El frío pasaba tranquilo por las pequeñas aberturas que los vidrios le permitían tener; lo cual significaba una caricia refrescante en la piel caliente y nervosa de Derek. La noche tenía su propio misterio para todos, dejando al desnudo las pasiones e inquietudes de cada ser que tuviera el placer de verla; y ahora que las nubes estaban dispersas por ahí, Derek respiró.

Esa vez, Stiles se pasó a darle los buenos días. Él tenía un perfume extraño; uno que no había olido en él jamás. Parecía una fragancia masculina muy potente, tanto así, que Parrish arrugó la nariz cuando Stiles pasó frente a él. Stiles no se percató de una marca de beso que se asomaba en su cuello; se asomaba como una vecina chismosa en la palidez de su piel manchada de lunares. Desentonaba como una nota muy alta en una sinfonía coordinada. Y a Derek le revolvió el estómago esa sola muestra de afecto.

Por eso estaba acompañado esa noche en su loft con una botella de whisky. Derek no bebía, puesto que en su tiempo de servicio tenía que estar activo; pero había ocasiones en donde un lujo no venía mal.

Sin embargo, esa vez no fue un lujo. Oh no.

Beber por despecho era la bajeza más miserable en la cual Derek había caído.

Peor que aquella vez en donde desconectó la consola de videojuegos cuando Stiles le estaba ganando en el Mario Party.

Era aún más miserable seguir pensando en un adolescente de diecisiete años que ya había hecho apertura a su vida sexual.

***

Derek se durmió unos minutos después. O tal vez fueron horas.

Su percepción del tiempo se veía tergiversada cuando una botella de whisky entraba en escena.

El frío ni siquiera le despertó; y eso que la temperatura bajaba considerable cuando las horas pasaban. Mucho menos le despertó el ruido de los árboles y las bocinas de la calle.

Pero si se levantó cuando un par de manos suaves le sacudió el cuerpo.

¿Quién, en nombre de Merlín, se atrevía a moverlo cuando estaba soñando con correr con una jauría salvaje de lobos?

Derek se levantó exaltado. Y su respiración pasó de alerta a alterado en menos de tres Mississippi cuando el joven Stiles Stilinski, dueño de su corazón de manera platónica, se hizo visible.

Según el reloj que estaba en la pared, eran las dos de la mañana. Derek recordaba haber llegado a eso de las nueve, comer, bañarse, desempolvar la botella que estaba guardada en una de las vitrinas de botellas y sentarse a beber en soledad ya a las diez y media. Se había dormido más rápido que la última vez que lo hizo, había cinco años.

Por otra parte, Stiles tenía una pinta nueva para él.

Su habitual alegría se veía mellada; como si algún injusto la hubiera golpeado con un martillo hasta moldearla en una sombra de lo que solía ser. Tenía los ojos rojos e hinchados, como si hubiera estado llorando desde hacía un largo rato; junto a un moretón violáceo en uno de sus ojos. A parte, el labio morado y roto le hacía juego al color hematoma de ese ojo. Pero nada era peor que las marcas que tenía alrededor del cuello.

¡¿Quién había sido el maldito que se había atrevido a tocar a Stiles de esa forma?!

Stiles no dijo nada. Tenía una sonrisa en su rostro carente de felicidad o cualquier sentimiento cálido.

Derek se levantó rápidamente, con todos los vestigios de su aparente borrachera curados al ver el estado de Stiles.

Derek se durmió con la chaqueta del uniforme puesta ya que era muy cómoda. Se la quitó entonces para cubrir a Stiles.

Pero él sólo se aferró al pecho de Derek y lloró silenciosamente.

Sus espamos del llanto retenido estaban causándole un dolor inimaginable a Derek mientras éste lo abrazaba.

Contadas fueron las veces en las que Stiles se mostraba vulnerable frente a él. Cómo aquella vez en donde Derek estaba en casa del sheriff —pedido personal de él— y Stiles se cayó estrepitosamente del árbol que estaba en el jardín, aterrizando con los brazos. Él lloró también por el dolor de su brazo roto, pero sobretodo le pedía que no le dijera nada a su papá. O también estaba aquella vez en donde Stiles hizo una broma terrible en el colegio, y tres de sus compañeros salieron heridos; esa vez Derek respondió por él, y sólo cuando estuvieron ellos dos solos, Stiles se permitió llorar al sentirse culpable por lo que había causado, pidiéndole también a Derek que no le dijera a su padre.

Esa vez, mientras Derek acariaba los cabellos de Stiles y lo abrazaba protectoramente contra su pecho, el adolescente también le pidió una vez más que no le dijera nada al sheriff.

***

Derek nunca había tenido un invitado a dormir en su casa.

Cuando él se independizó de su familia, dejó muy en claro que no quería que nadie invadiera su espacio personal. Él amaba a sus padres, a su mamá con su hermosa sonrisa y a su padre con su carácter fuerte pero amable por dentro; adoraba a sus hermosas hermanas que le hicieron la vida imposible pero sobretodo, adoraba a su familia.

Y eso no significaba que el aguantaría otros veinte años con ellos.

El amor era algo que no podía quitarse; pero la privacidad era algo que él gozó muy pocas veces. Y ahora que era adulto, estaba más que feliz con las reuniones mensuales que se hacían en la casa Hale.

Sin embargo, al no tener nunca ningún huésped, Derek se sentía consternado al tener a Stiles durmiendo bajo su techo.

Porque después de la escena que hubo en la sala, Stiles mostraba renuencia a pasar la noche en ese estado en su casa. En especial en ese momento, que eran las dos y media de la madrugada.

Derek entonces le permitió dormir en su loft, con la condición de que él tendría que decirle que estuvo haciendo y por qué jodidos llegó en ese estado. Stiles accedió muy taciturno; y entonces el anfitrión le indicó en donde estaba el baño para que fuera a refrescarse antes de dormir.

¡Dios! De pasar a estarse lamentando por un amor imposible, a tener a ese amor imposible bajo su propio techo...

Derek era un bastardo con muy mala suerte.

Entonces, un sonido le llamó la atención. Stiles estaba parado en la puerta del baño, con una toalla cubriéndole la cintura; su pecho estaba al descubierto, pero por lo que vio, Stiles tuvo una pelea fuerte. Los moretones se veían en su cuerpo con un tenue violeta, pero afortunadamente no tenía ningún hueso comprometido a una inconveniente fractura.

Verlo ahí parado con el cabello goteando en el suelo le hizo sentir que otra vez Stiles tenía catorce.

Derek le tendió unas prendas que a él le quedaban pequeñas, a lo que Stiles las tomó y se vistió con sumo cuidado. Derek tuvo la decencia de voltearse y darle su espacio al chico.

Cuando finalizó, Stiles no sabía que decir.

Pero era muy tarde para hablar —¿O tal vez muy temprano?—, por lo que Derek despachó al joven a la única habitación que había para que él descansara. Derek dormiría en el sofá grande de la sala.

Stiles en todo ese tiempo desde que salió del baño no miró a Derek a la cara.

***

Pronto su extrañamente cómodo sofá se hundió bajo un peso adicional. Derek estaba seguro que no había aumentado sesenta kilos de repente como para que ese hundimiento se diera, por lo que se despertó otra vez.

Stiles estaba acurrucado como un saco de papas en el costado de Derek. Trajo la sábana que Derek le había dado para dormir y la tendió sobre ellos para que el frío no les diera abruptamente.

Él estaba abrazándolo. Tenía el brazo cubriéndole el amplio pecho mientras que su pierna izquierda lo apresaba con la misma fuerza de una prensa hidráulica las piernas de Derek. Era como estar en una trampa para osos.

Aunque era más peligroso. Podía perder una pierna en una trampa de osos y salir vivo; pero no estaba seguro de siquiera salir de la trampa de carne y hueso que era Stiles en ese momento.

El chico no estaba dormido, pero si estaba más calmado que cuando llegó a la casa. Respiraba uniformemente y las vibraciones de su corazón estaban sólo un poco más aceleradas que la manera promedio.

Tal ves estaba un poco nervioso.

—Te amo, Derek.

Y fue eso lo que finalmente terminó de sellar el destino de Derek.

***

El desayuno era incómodo.

En especial cuando la luz de la mañana se proyectaba tan altivamente sobre los únicos habitantes del loft. La claridad iluminaba con un nuevo enfoque el estado de Stiles; resaltando los nuevos tonos en su piel pálida. El hielo afortunadamente bajó la hinchazón y redujo considerablemente las zonas afectadas a sólo una sombra de lo que realmente eran; ya al fin sus ojos no estaban coloreados con el carmín del llanto, y se podía percibir su mirada avergonzada sin mayor inconveniente.

—Me metí en una pelea callejera —comenzó a relatar Stiles. El cereal con leche que estaba comiendo aliviaba un poco las pulsaciones de su labio roto; la frescura de la leche le refrescaba—. Habían unos tipos siguiéndome desde que salí de la universidad para averiguar algo; y los intersecté en un callejón oscuro.

El color de la cara se le fue a Derek de vacaciones.

—Al parecer ellos querían darme un "agradable" mensaje de parte de un estúpido —Stiles remarcó la última palabra con desdén—; parece que estaba saliendo con su chica...

Derek suspiró con algo de calma esta vez. No era nada más que un ajuste de cuentas romántico entre un desesperado y Stiles.

— ¿Por qué no me llamaste para ir a ayudarte? —Derek preguntó finalmente cuando tuvo la absoluta certeza de que Stiles ya había concluido su historia— Mi deber es asegurar el bienestar de las personas; en especial el tuyo —Derek enrojeció sólo un poco cuando dijo eso último—, pero no puedo protegerte si te vas fuera de mi alcance.

Stiles bajó la mirada hacia su cereal. De repente se había vuelto más interesante las hojuelas de maíz tostadas que flotaban en medio de la leche líquida.

—Quería hacer algo por mí mismo e impresionarte —respondió en voz baja—. Quería hacerte sentir orgulloso.

El hecho de que Stiles quisiera hacer sentir orgulloso a Derek lo dejó con unos desagradables retorcijones en el estómago. Los pensamientos desenfrenados no se dieron a esperar y desfilaron uno tras otro en la activa mente de Derek, resaltando el hecho de que Stiles aún seguía pensando en él a pesar de todo.

—Ya estoy orgulloso de ti, Stiles —respondió un poco quedo. No era mentira; puesto que Stiles tenía méritos por los cuales alegrarse, como ser el primero en su clase junto a la jovencita Martin, y también como haber sido elegido co-capitán del equipo de lacrosse junto a su mejor amigo Scott McCall. Las orejas de Derek se colorearon de rojo—. No necesitas poner tu humanidad en peligro para hacerme feliz.

Stiles dejó de observar el cereal con una vergonzosa rapidez. Su rostro enrojecido esta vez por un rubor bonito atrajo totalmente la atención de Derek. Tenía una expresión soñadora, como si le hubieran comunicado de repente que era el ganador de la lotería local; y eso pulsó más y más en la mente ya de por sí culposa de Derek.

¿Cómo pudo haberse enamorado de ese muchacho que aún seguía siendo un niño en el fondo?

Rápidamente cortó la conexión de miradas y cerró los ojos. Una jaqueca impertinente amenazaba con destrozarle las sienes al mismo tiempo.

—Te amo—repitió Stiles, sacando de sus ensoñaciones a Derek—. Te he amado desde que tengo trece años; y creo que no podré hacer nada para cambiarlo.

Pero esa afirmación se sentía rara. Cómo un comentario dicho sin pensar.

Y no es que como si esas cosas no sucedieran. Era muy frecuente cuando Stiles lanzaba comentarios extraños al aire, en especial en presencia de Derek; como aquella vez cuando estaban caminando de regreso de la comisaría a la casa del sheriff y Stiles le confesó al mayor que su pasatiempo favorito era escurrirse en la sala de profesores y cambiar el café por agua mezclada con tierra del club de jardinería. Eran momentos en donde Stiles se ponía sumamente nervioso en los cuales él soltaba información al azar; y por lo que pudo ver, este era uno de esos.

—Stiles...

—Sé que soy muy pequeño —interrumpió rápidamente el muchacho, como si estuviera nervioso de lo que pudiera decir Derek—; sé que soy el hijo de tu jefe, y sé también todo lo que ocurrió cuando tenías catorce años —esto último lo dijo un poco cohibido—; por lo que quiero que sepas que no tienes que hacer nada con esta información. No estás obligado a nada y mucho menos estoy pidiéndote algo... yo sólo quiero que sepas esto...

Fue mucho más repentino que aquella vez en donde Stiles le confesó que usaba la tarjeta de crédito de Claudia para pedir historietas en polaco por Amazon.

—Yo... debería irme. —se respondió así mismo después de unos segundos en silencio.

Derek quedó en blanco, como si la señal satelital de su cerebro se hubiera desconectado de repente. Y de igual manera, no captó el momento en el que Stiles se levantó de la mesa y desapareció de su vista; tan sólo pudo reaccionar después de escuchar la puerta del loft cerrarse.

Derek dejó ir a Stiles.

No podía sentirse más idiota.

———  
Historia corta


	2. La cuestión de tener 23

Los días pasaron con una rapidez anormal para Derek.

Era eso, o que la percepción del tiempo se le desvaneció después del encuentro con Stiles.

Sea como fuere, Derek se encontraba a finales de julio, dos meses después de su último encuentro con Stiles. Él estaba en la ceremonia de graduación del instituto de Beacon Hills; los estudiantes del último año por fin se graduaban —incluso aquellos que nunca tuvieron una real esperanza de lograrlo, como Greenberg— y la alegría se palpaba en el aire junto a la refrescante briza que le daba la bienvenida al verano. Derek se sentía orgulloso de ver como un grupo de jóvenes salían de su etapa más crucial para ser adultos buenos y ejemplares...

O tal vez se alegraba de por fin deshacerse de los estúpidos que le daban el doble de trabajo, en especial cuando llamaban a la estación sin cesar para que Derek fuera a investigar nada; porque no había nada más divertido que darle trabajo al novato.

Aunque, Derek tal vez nunca sabría que la mayoría de las llamadas eran por pedido de Stiles. Él tan sólo quería una excusa para ver al agente policial pasearse por los pasillos con apretado uniforme junto a ese ceño fruncido. 

Sí, nunca lo sabría.

Pero ahora, de vuelta al presente, Derek servía como seguridad para el evento. 

Stiles no lo invitó a la graduación para verlo triunfar.

Tan sólo estaba John y Claudia, quien se sentía débil en estos días por culpa de su enfermedad.

Hasta Cora, la hermana de Derek, le reclamó a Stiles cuando se dio cuenta que no lo había invitado a la graduación —porque ella no lo invitó tampoco, pensando en que Stiles lo haría. Pero al fin y al cabo, Derek tendría que estar presente en la ceremonia; ya sea para ver su hermana menor hacerse adulta o para asegurar a los presentes.

Y aún así, eso no hizo menos intenso el dolor que sentía Derek en el pecho.

Ver a Stiles sonreír después de dos meses de ausencia se sentía como si por fin pudiera tomar agua fresca directa del manantial. O al menos estar cerca del manantial sin poder tocarlo. Incluso, no sabía que era peor...

¿Ver a Stiles lejano a él como jamás en su vida lo había visto; o simplemente no verlo?

—Tienes una cara de funeral —Jordan Parrish, su compañero de patrulla le sorprendió. El tipo era sigiloso como un sabueso entrenado, ágil e ingenioso; pero también era pesado con sus comentarios ingenuos. Derek disfrutaba su compañía; a pesar de que habían días en donde él sólo quería ahogarlo—. ¿Es por Cora? —Parrish hizo una pausa— Puedo ver que ya creció junto a los demás. Tiene tu mismo ceño fruncido.

«Herencia Hale», pensó Derek mientras fruncía el ceño.

—Escuché que Lydia Martin ganará la medalla al mérito por sus grandes notas —Derek se volteó a ver a su compañero. Nadie podía pasar por alto el cariño que le tenía Parrish a la señorita Martin; ni siquiera ella misma—; espero que se la den; se la merece.

— ¿Y qué pasa con Stiles? —preguntó "sutilmente" Derek mientras observaba al público. El grupo de los estúpidos (como a Derek le gustaba llamarlo) estaba reunido en los pies del escenario haciéndose fotos; Stiles estaba en el medio de Scott y de Isaac Lahey sonriendo con las mejillas rojas— Él también es uno de los mejores en su clase. 

La sonrisa pedante de Parrish le respondió todo.

—Que Stiles sea hijo del sheriff no significa que estemos en la necesidad de adularlo siempre, Hale —ironizó Parrish, el muy idiota—; pero estoy seguro de que también ganará un reconocimiento. El chico fácilmente puede ser una mente del crimen organizado.

Entonces la conversación se detuvo cuando la directora entró en escena. La ceremonia había comenzado finalmente.

***

—Te lo dije —respondió Derek con retintín en su tono. Parrish parecía disgustado—. Nadie puede ganarle a mi Stiles.

Parrish estaba tan enfocado en el hecho de Stiles se llevó el primero puesto en la premiación que pasó por alto la posesividad de Derek. Sin embargo, eso hizo que Derek recalculara sus palabras; porque no todos estarían igual de distraídos que su temperamental compañero.

— ¿Viste la sonrisa del sheriff? —Parrish cambió de tema por el bien de la sociedad entre él y Derek. Eso lo hizo reír— Hacía tiempo que no lo veía tan animado.

—Por supuesto que la vi —respondió con arrogancia. El logro de Stiles le alegró el oscuro vacío que tenía en su pecho—; estaba viendo a su hijo recibir la medalla al mérito después de todo, ¿no?

La ceremonia había finalizado hacía una media hora. Los estudiantes estaban repartidos por todo el lugar mientras sus familiares y acompañantes compartían su alegría con ellos. Derek quería acercarse y felicitar a Stiles; después de todo, ellos pasaron tiempo de calidad mientras el adolescente se esforzaba por estudiar para los exámenes y para clasificar en el equipo. Pero cuando lo visualizó a lo lejos con Malia Tate —su prima no reconocida por parte de Peter—, entendió que debía mantener su distancia.

Entonces se dedicó a hacer su trabajo y vigilar a los estudiantes.

Parrish no perdió el tiempo, sin embargo. Él se acercó a la familia Martin y felicitó a su favorita mientras le entregaba un ramo de flores —el cual Derek no había visto en lo que iba de mañana. La matriarca Martin estaba algo incómoda con las muestras de afecto del agente hacia su hija; pero Lydia estaba desprendiendo una sutil energía de cariño hacia Parrish que era imposible decirle algo; y después de todo, ella ya tenía dieciocho, así que no estaba pasando nada grave.

Eso le recordó amargamente su situación a Derek.

Situación que mágicamente ya había pasado a segundo plano.

Stiles parecía haber avanzado después de aquel día; y Derek, por más dolorido que estuviera, supo que él no podía forzar en nada a Stiles. Por lo que sí él avanzaba, entonces Derek también lo haría.

***

Por otro lado, Derek por fin visualizó a su gruñona hermana y se dio la libertad de acercarse a felicitarla.

Talía, Laura y Peter Hale estaban ahí para ver a la pequeña Cora avanzar hacia la nueva etapa de vida. 

Al parecer, su padre estaba ocupado otra vez en su trabajo.

Cora se veía radiante. El vestido violeta le quedaba como anillo al dedo, destacando su esbelta y pequeña humanidad cargada de carácter y belleza; su tocado hacia juego con el peinado preocioso que cargaba, resaltando la herencia femenina del apellido Hale. Derek podía ver una importante porción de su madre reflejada en la mirada de Cora, haciéndola feroz e indomable como una hermosa loba.

Y ahora, que su hermanita ya dejaba el nido para irse a estudiar a New York, Derek sentía que se hacía viejo.

—Al fin nos honras con tu presencia, Derek —la voz de Laura sonaba calmada y arrogante. Derek sonrió—. ¿Estabas atrapando criminales escondidos en los jardines?

—Ya veo que la envidia se concentra en este lado de la familia —Peter salió en defensa de su sobrino favorito. No es que fuera muy pegado a su tío, pero el hombre le gustaba fastidiar a Laura y usaba cada oportunidad para hacer de su pasatiempo favorito un arte—. Dime, ¿puedes tú atrapar a los criminales desde tu puesto?

Las mejillas de Laura enrojecieron. Ella era abogada; y le fastidiaba que Derek atrapara más criminales que ella.

Pero ah, cuestiones de competencia saludable entre hermanos.

—Hola Cora —saludó Derek a su hermanita, ignorando a todos. Ella era la belleza de sus ojos; su hermana menor a la cual cuidó con su vida antes de que ella se revelara contra su "régimen dictatorial a base de cariño" y se convirtiera en toda una joven independiente. Aunque aún seguía siendo, para Derek, la misma niña con ojos expresivos y cara amargada que acudía a su habitación cuando atacaban las pesadillas.

Ella se giró para abrazar a su hermano. Era muy raro cuando su afecto surgía; por lo que Derek lo aceptó.

—Te ves bien. —elogió ella cuando se separó.

—Hoy es tu día de graduación; se supone que tú eres la única que debería verse bien —Derek refutó mientras Talía asentía—. ¿Estarás esta noche con nosotros?

—Sí —respondió inmediatamente. Derek conocía ese tono de urgencia; después de todo, él también lo había empleado el último día que estuvo viviendo en la casa Hale. Eso significaba que Cora ya se iría—. Tengo que recoger mis cosas.

Laura se balanceó incómoda ante aquella revelación. Ella era la única que seguía viviendo con Talía en la casa Hale, más por amabilidad que por iniciativa propia. De antemano comprendió que no fue sencillo para su mamá ver partir a sus hijos y separarse de ella con tanta facilidad; en especial cuando su padre no era el hombre más afectivo.

Derek alejó sus pensamientos de esa caja de Pandora que no quería abrir en ese instante.

—Supongo que vendrás esta noche también, Derek —Talía observó a Derek directamente; le regaló esa mirada que no dejaba lugar a las negaciones—. Breaden está feliz de volver a verte.

Y ahí estaba Talía otra vez con sus insistencias de madre. Pero Derek tenía el corazón vacío y el alma triste, por lo que no refutó esa vez.

—Iré después de patrullar —respondió amable, como aprendió a tratar con las mujeres histéricas que pasaban su tarde reclamando sandeces en la estación—. Ahora me tengo que ir; el sheriff no está trabajando y me toca a mí relevarlo.

Era mentira; pero ellos no lo sabían.

Sin embargo, lo dejaron ir.

Derek se alejó con tranquilidad y el alma revuelta, pensando en que ese noche podía fácilmente pasarla con Stiles y llevarlo a la reserva; justo a esa parte que todos tenían prohibido pero en la que Derek podía escabullirse con ayuda de sus llaves. Stiles estaría emocionado por colarse finalmente ahí; y Derek lo llevaría a ver las estrellas mientras lo escuchaba hablar sobre los últimos años en la secundaria. Pero claro...

Eso no pasaría.

Y entonces Derek siguió caminando sin darse cuenta en la mirada fiel y melancólica que Stiles le dedicó desde que había finalizado la ceremonia.

***

Cuando eres adulto comienzas a ver las cosas desde otra perspectiva.

Ya no tienes la facilidad de tener las cosas como cuando eres niño. Empiezas a valorar el esfuerzo y el sacrificio del trabajo para ganarte las cosas, algo que a veces no veías claramente cuando eras adolescente. Pero sobretodo, entiendes el peso de las decisiones y las consecuencias que traen en la vida real.

Decisiones que no siempre nos gusta tomar. Pero que tarde o temprano nos tocará hacer.

Entre otras de sus reflexiones de filósofo ocioso, Derek concluyó que el color que le favorecía no era únicamente el negro. Ya la etapa emo de la adolescencia le pasó con creces, por lo que su armario era más variado en lo que le respectaba a las prendas de vestir; pero Derek podría tener veintitrés años, treinta, cincuenta o incluso noventa y siempre elegirá vestirse con el jersey de lana negro que le habían regalado Paige en la última Navidad que se vieron junto a los gastados pantalones de mezclilla que siempre cargaba.

Aunque, esa noche era fría. Por lo que se llevó su chaqueta de cuero negro encima; lo que le realzaba la "elegancia" en un tres por ciento.

Derek iba de camino a la casa Hale a la cena que su mamá organizó en honor a Cora. Estaba algo muerto después del turno de la tarde, en donde persiguió a regañadientes a un grupo de adolescentes que conducía en estado de ebriedad; sin contar todo el papeleo que tuvo que hacer cuando llegó a su casa.

Tal vez era el día más importante para algunos; pero eso no significaba que era uno de descanso para Derek.

Entonces salió de su loft perfumado, arreglado y listo para pasar una última noche con su hermana antes de que siguiera su ejemplo y se marchara del ala de mamá.

Derek encendió el Camaro, el vehículo que su papá le regaló cuando cumplió veintiuno y se fue a casa.

Durante el camino recordó demasiadas cosas. Cómo se sintió graduarse de la secundaria; como se sintió cuando Kate se fue esposada; el olor de la fragancia natural de Paige cuando salían, el sonido de la risa de Peter cada vez que Laura contaba una anécdota chistosa de la universidad... La sensación de vacío que le dejó Stiles cuando se fue.

Y al final de todo siempre regresaría al mismo punto.

Stiles.

Stiles era el dueño de sus pensamientos. Era quien llevaba la batuta cuando se trataba de dirigir su ánimo de cada día. Era el responsable de hacerlo sonreír, preocuparse y sentir cada día. Y ahora que él ya no estaba, sus días eran grises.

Ya ni siquiera se reprochaba el hecho de haberse enamorado de un menor de edad. Ya no tenía importancia si Stiles lo había superado.

Incluso las lágrimas salían con libertad y él ya no sentía nada. Así de jodido estaba que no le importaba nada.

***

La noche trajo cosas lindas. Como la luna llena, las estrellas repartidas en el firmamento, la fresca brisa y una sabrosa cena.

Derek entró en la casa Hale con los ánimos por el suelo. Su hermana se iría, su papá seguía distante, Peter no tenía señales de vida después de la ceremonia y Derek tenía la impresión de que dejó la llave del agua abierta en el baño que estaba al frente de la habitación.

Por lo que fue una sorpresa mayúscula y resaltada en negro cuando la familia Stilinski apareció en escena.

El sheriff nunca habló de pasar esa noche en la casa de su familia. 

— ¡Derek! Llegaste al fin —la voz de Laura lo volvió a recibir. Se veía alegre, llena de colores y energética. Derek se preguntó si había vuelto a su época de hippie drogadicta—. ¡Ven! Pasa, pasa. Cora se estaba preguntando en que momento llegarías.

Como si Derek fuera el centro de atención de esa noche.

La sala estaba concurrida. El sheriff Stilinski entablaba una fructífera conversación con el patriarca de la familia Hale; se veía que de verdad disfrutaba la conversación, porque sus ojos tenían esas arrugas en los extremos que sólo salían cuando sonreía mucho tiempo —Derek se asustó por poder reconocer eso. Y junto a él estaba su esposa, Claudia Stilinski, quien reía con calma de las elocuencias de Talía; se veía un poco más reparada que en la mañana cuando apenas podía mantenerse de pie y Derek comprendió no había mucho tiempo para ella.

Su familia, junto a la familia Stilinski les sonrió y le dio la bienvenida para después seguir conversando entre ellos mismos. Laura se llevó a Derek hacia la cocina, en donde había un olor exquisito que solo podía significar...

—Stiles. —murmuró sin percatarse.

La comida de Stiles siempre tenía un olor exquisito. 

Cora y Stiles estaban sumergidos en lo que parecía ser una conversación seria; tenían los hombros tensos y miradas entristecidas. Hasta el ceño fruncido de Cora se había relajado notablemente para darle espacio a una expresión amarga; como si estuviera escuchando el relato más triste y absurdo de su vida. Stiles tenía, por el contrario, los labios prensados en una línea recta perfecta. 

Eso no le dio buena espina al policía dentro de la habitación.

—Derek —saludó Cora desviando la atención hacia su hermano. Ella se cambió el vestido de la mañana, quedándose en una blusa clara celeste y un pantalón de mezclilla que tapaba sus zapatos blancos—. Llegaste.

Si. Derek llegó.

Y Stiles pareció darse cuenta de ello. 

Derek reparó en que Stiles no cargaba sus camisas habituales de superhéroes. Esta vez estaba enfundado en una franela negra sencilla y unos pantalones del mismo color; haciendo juego con la propia vestimenta de Derek. Eso le dio escalofríos.

Los ojos claros y expresivos del chico observaban con un extraño sentimiento regado en sus iris; casi parecía ser una persona ciega que miraba la luz por primera vez en su vida. Ese destello desestabilizó a Derek, sintiéndose golpeado por la intensidad. 

Hasta Cora sintió que sobraba, por lo que se escurrió en la cocina con calma y dejó privacidad al par de chicos que necesitaban hablar urgente.

—Stiles... eh... Felicidades —articuló Derek con cierta dificultad. Casi como si su cerebro se hubiera paralizado—. Felicidades por tu... graduación.

—Gracias, igual —respondió Stiles sin darse cuenta de lo que decía—. ¡Eh! Digo, gracias por... las felicitaciones.

Derek no se rió por lo abochornado que estaba.

—Quería felicitarte esta mañana —confesó. Sus orejas enrojecieron lentamente—; pero estabas algo ocupado...

Stiles retorció el paño de cocina que tenía entre sus manos. La ansiedad le estaba jugando una mala pasada y Derek pareció darse cuenta.

—Sí, sí... yo estaba ahí... con ellos... 

—Sí... Lo vi.

El olor de la comida llenaba el ambiente casi tanto como la incomodidad, lo cual era, excepcionalmente ridículo.

Después de tantos días grises en donde todo era monótono y dolorosamente aburrido; después de tantos momentos de torturarse con conversaciones que pudieron surgir pero que nunca se fueron. ¡Después de tanto sentirse miserable por la ausencia de Stiles! Derek se dio un empujón mental. Dos meses pasaron para poder ver a Stiles otra vez; dos meses en los que se torturó por sentir; dos mese en los que se privó de la libertad de ser él mismo y hacer lo que quería; y ahí estaba por fin la oportunidad que tanto había ansiado sin darse cuenta.

Derek se cansó de que las oportunidades se le escaparan de sus manos como arena; por lo que tomó la decisión de ser firme y aplicar la valentía diaria para solucionar su vida.

Él no era Kate Argent; ni era ningún acosador de niños. Él no era una mala persona, ni mucho menos un criminal. Él era Derek Hale, agente policial de Beacon Hills, quien se desvivía por vigilar y proteger a sus vecinos; y quien además, estaba enamorado de Stiles Stilinski, el hijo del sheriff de Beacon Hills. 

El amor nunca era algo malo. Y sí, puede que estar con una persona menor que tú por seis años no es algo muy convencional; pero Derek aprendió una lección muy importante en su vida, y es que muchas de las cosas que nos suceden no siempre son convencionales.  

— ¿Sabes? He querido hablar contigo desde hace tiempo —habló Derek después de un rato. Él miró fijamente a Stiles, quien enrojecía cada vez que sus ojos se conectaban; como si estuviera dentro de una novela cliché—. He querido decírtelo desde aquella noche en donde llegaste a mi loft a las dos de la mañana.

— ¿Sí? —Stiles tenía la voz pendiendo de un hilo.

—Sí —Derek se acercó y cerró la puerta de la cocina que estaba detrás de él. Stiles estaba apoyado en una de las encimeras que estaba al lado de la cocina, por lo que no tenía a donde escapar—. ¿Me permites hablar?

Stiles asintió rápidamente.

—Te amo —comenzó él. Stiles estaba anonadado—. No puedo decirte con exactitud por cuánto tiempo te he amado; ni tampoco puedo decirte que eres mi primer amor. Y sí, puede que suene muy mal —concedió Derek con una pequeña mueca, la cual hizo reír levemente a Stiles—, pero es la verdad. Fuiste el niño más lindo que vi cuando entré a la comisaría, el que me ayudó a no sentirme desorientado y quién me trajo equilibrio. Eres el adolescente más inteligente que conozco, que sabe al menos treinta maneras de infiltrarse en un sitio web gubernamental y quién me enseñó como usar adecuadamente una computadora —Derek recordó la vez en la que stiles le dio nociones básicas sobre computación, y sonrió—. Pero también eres el hombre a quien amo; él que ya creció después de tanto tiempo y que me demostró que no está mal enamorarse.

»Eres Stiles, el hijo de mi jefe; y la razón por la cual ya no puedo dormir tranquilamente. Y por eso junto a muchas razones más, te amo. 

Derek no supo en que momento cerró los ojos cual colegiala enamorada, ni cuando sus manos quedaron entrelazadas con las de Stiles; pero sobretodo, no supo en que momento besó a Stiles.

¿O Stiles lo besó a él?

No lo supo tampoco.

Se dejó llevar por el momento, apretando las manos entrelazadas y besando los suaves y delgados labios de su enamorado. El chico tenía una lengua habilidosa, no sólo para salirse y meterse en problemas rápidamente, sino también para enloquecer a Derek con los movimientos que hacía. Los jadeos fueron música que acompañaba el ambiente, causando un estremecimiento en la piel de ambos chicos; en especial cuando un sonido necesitado se escapaba de algunos de ellos. Derek se sentía en el cielo, un cielo lujurioso si podía añadir, en donde los labios suaves y dulces de Stiles eran el elixir más ansiado que se desvivía por tomar; era como su sueño hecho realidad.

Sus manos se soltaron para aferrarse a otros lados. Stiles se apretó en la espalda ancha y musculosa de Derek, arrugando bajo sus manos la tela de la chaqueta de cuero; mientras que Derek bajaba con un poco de desespero sus manos por las curvas masculinas de Stiles hasta aterrizar en sus piernas. Siempre había tenido algo con las piernas de Stiles —lo cual sonaba muy mal ahora que se daba cuenta—, y cuando por fin tenía la oportunidad de tocarlas libremente se dio la libertad de explorar. Apretó sus muslos hasta separarlos, abriéndose paso para quedar entre aquellas piernas; y cuando Stiles cedió, Derek tomó un impulso y lo levantó entre sus brazos.

El beso lujurioso y poco casto de la pareja se interrumpió brevemente. Ambos se miraron a los ojos, los cuales estaban llenos de lágrimas no derramadas que le empapaban la visión. El verde oscurecido por las sensaciones explosivas y calientes que azotaban su cuerpo se encontró con el whisky cálido e insinuante, que lo invitaba a perderse en los rincones de la mirada y del cuerpo del dueño. Derek le sonrió falto de aliento mientras que Stiles le acariciaba las mejillas enrojecidas.

Entonces la sonrisa se convirtió en algo más oscuro, más perverso y sus piernas se apretaron en torno a la cadera de Derek. 

Lo tenía apretado como una prensa hidráulica. Otra vez.

Derek sonrió también como un cazador hambriento y devoró los labios de Stiles mientras apretaba ese jugoso trasero que se cargaba desde que entró a los quince. Stiles hizo eso otra vez con su lengua, lo cual enloqueció a Derek notablemente; lo empotró entonces contra la pared más cercana y devoró su cuello manchado de lunares mientas Stiles jadeaba bajito y le daba espacio.

Derek quería frotarse como una bestia en celo.

Stiles quería frotarse como una bestia en celo también.

Pero tristemente, la familia Hale y Stilinski quería cenar.

— ¡Huele a quema... AHHH! —la voz estridente de Laura interrumpió los siete minutos en el cielo de Stiles y Derek, haciendo que ambos se congelaran en donde estaban.

— ¿Qué sucede, Laura? —la voz del papá de Derek se escuchó desde la sala. Sonaba como que el mismo se levantaría de su cómoda silla para ver qué ocurría.

Derek negó urgentemente con la cabeza mientras Stiles se le unía al ruego. Era chistoso, porque en ningún momento ellos se separaron; por lo que Derek aún tenía acorralado a Stiles contra la pared sobre él, y Stiles lo seguía apretando como si quisiera fundir sus piernas con la columna de Derek. Incluso las manos de Derek seguían sosteniendo a Stiles por abajo mientras que Stiles sostenía la cabeza de Derek contra su cuello.

¡Que par de traviesos estaba hechos aquel par!

—N-No, nada —tartamudeó Laura—; es sólo que vi una cucaracha en la ventana —Laura inventaba excusas muy malas cuando estaba nerviosa—. ¡Ya la mate!

Papá no respondió, por lo que parecía ser que le creyó.

Entonces Derek y Stiles se separaron finalmente; ambos con los rostros rojos por la vergüenza de haber sido descubiertos.

—No puedo creer que no se hayan conseguido una habitación —Laura refunfuñó—. Ahora apaguen el hervido, que se está quemando.

Derek y Stiles obedecieron como borregos.

***

La cena pasó tranquila.

El sheriff siempre tenía anécdotas que contar, por lo que también atraía público cuando su voz calmada comenzaba a narrar. Eso mantuvo entretenido a todos en la mesa, menos a Derek y a Stiles, quienes ya habían escuchado la mayoría de los cuentos.

Además qué, estaban procesando lo ocurrido en la cocina.

—Recuerdo cuando Peter Hale se metía en problemas con mucha regularidad —Talía se rió mientras bebía su copa de vino tinto—, él me dio los días más interesantes a lo largo de mi carrera. Hasta que se dio cuenta que era muy viejo para seguir pintando las mismas niñerías al frente de la comisaría.

—Oh no, John —intervino Cora, puesto que a al sheriff noble gustaba ser llamado así cuando estaba fuera de turno—; aún sigue pintando niñerías; sólo que ya no lo hace solo.

Stiles desvió la mirada hacia su plato. Esperaba que Cora no lo acusara también, puesto que él había participado en más de una aventura ilícita con el tío malajuntas Peter Hale.

—Pensé que la paternidad lo cambiaría —añadió sutilmente Claudia, quien estuvo callada durante un tiempo prudente—. Su hija se ve como la chica que detendría a un padre más infantil que él.

— ¿Malia? —preguntó Stiles— Ella se desentiende del lado divertido de Peter. Es como si sólo estuviera atenta del comportamiento sociopata para detenerlo.

Derek se acordó de su prima no reconocida y de lo salvaje que era; por lo que no podía decir mucho sobre la retorcida y extraña relación que mantenía con su peculiar papá. Pero también le llegó el recuerdo de ella estando cerca de Stiles en la ceremonia...

Ojalá Peter le hubiera puesto una correa a su hija para que no se acercara a Stiles.

—Sí. No es de lo único que se desentiende —respondió desdeñoso papá Hale, causando un incómodo momento en la cena. Sin embargo, trató de corregirlo rápidamente—. Pero dime algo, Miecszylaw —porque sí, el patriarca Hale era tan anticuado como para usar apodos; y tuvo el tiempo suficiente como para aprender a pronunciar el nombre real de Stiles durante todo el tiempo que visitó la casa en compañía de Cora— ¿Sabes que quieres estudiar?

Stiles asintió.

—Iré a la universidad a estudiar medicina. —respondió con tranquilidad, dejando a Claudia y a John con sonrisas orgullosas.

—Entonces —se adelantó a añadir Talía, con su sonrisa encantadora de siempre—; brindemos por los graduados.

Derek estaba feliz de ver a su familia feliz. Estaba feliz porque todos estaban juntos. 

Estaba feliz porque fue valiente. Porque Stiles correspondió su beso.

En fin. Estaba feliz porque la vida regresó a ser hermosa.

———


	3. Sólo son 6 años

Derek nunca fue del tipo de persona que se fijaba en los detalles. Él actuaba rápido, se enfocaba en lo que pasaba en ese mismo instante; y sólo después, cuando ya todo había concluido, es que caía en cuenta de las pequeñas cosas.

Eso lo metía en problemas muy amenudo. En especial cuando le tocaba hacer su trabajo de vigilancia.

Un ejemplo claro era ese mismo instante.

Él tenía a un ladrón de tiendas acorralado contra la dura pared de ladrillo; el tipo tenía mala cara —en especial después de la épica paliza que recibió de Derek luego de haberlo amenazado con una navaja—, y de lejos se veía que la sangre entre sus dientes no era el causante de su mal aliento. Pero en fin, Derek estaba haciendo su papel de héroe de las cuatro de la tarde; por lo que se le podía dejar pasar ciertas cosas.

Entonces el sheriff llegó en persona a la escena del crimen.   
No es como si hubiera pasado algo muy grave que ameritara su imponente presencia de jefe; pero el sitio que habían asaltado era la tienda de comida rápida favorita de él, así que tenía que asegurarse que todos los empleados estuvieran bien (al igual que esas exquisitas hamburguesas grasosas que Stiles le tenía prohibido comer). Derek, por su parte, tenía bien agarrado al tipo por lo que fue más fácil para el sheriff trasladarlo hasta la patrulla policial.

Derek recibió aplausos de los curiosos y una ración de papas fritas gratis por parte de la dueña. Su rostro colorado lo hacía más tierno y extrañamente caliente; aunque eso incomodaba bastante a algunas personas presentes.

El sheriff le agradeció a Derek. Su sonrisa cansada le iluminó el rostro momentáneamente.

Porque después una mueca extraña apareció en su cara. Como si hubiera visto a algún idiota destrozar una hamburguesa con sus pies en el suelo.

Derek no sabía que pasaba, por lo que optó por preguntarle.

El sheriff sólo negó, regresando su habitual expresión de calma que le caracterizaba. Entonces él se fue y dejó a Derek en medio del callejón sintiéndose extraño, como si inconscientemente hubiera hecho algo muy malo.

¿Cuál fue el detalle que Derek se perdió? 

El rojizo y sutil chupetón que tenía en el cuello. 

Chupetón que se veía sumamente reciente.

Como si se hubiera hecho la noche anterior.

Cosa que, misteriosamente, si había pasado en ese mismo orden de ideas.

Derek no lo sabía, pero su falta de atención a los detalles le causaba muchos problemas en su vida personal también.

***

Esa misma noche Derek llegó a su loft.

Él hombre estaba cansado y algo abochornado.

El sheriff se la pasó observándolo con esa misma extraña mueca que llevaba en el momento apresar al ladrón; y Derek, por más despistado que fuera en algunos momentos de su vida, se dio cuenta de que la cosa era con él. Hasta Parrish le preguntó que le había hecho al jefe para ponerlo tan pensativo.

La sorpresa obvia era que él no tenía ni idea.

Por lo que, cuando su turno se acabó, Derek estuvo más que feliz de tomar sus llaves e irse a casa.

Él pensó que descansaría en la paz de su oscuridad elegida; rodeado del sonido del viento que se colaba a través de la ventana mientras que la única iluminación sería la tenue luz de la luna que se infiltraba con tranquilidad.

Pues no.

Derek no tendría descanso ni siquiera en la comunidad de su hogar.

—Stiles. —saludó con un nudo en la garganta.

El chico estaba sentado en el sofá que estaba en la sala del loft; tenía simplemente una camisa de Derek puesta mientras dejaba al descubierto sus largas y blancas piernas. Estaba hojeando una revista que de seguro había sacado de los estantes de Derek; una que hablaba sobre los ganadores de los últimos campeonatos de béisbol en Estados Unidos.

Él se veía tan hermoso concentrado en la corriente lectura. Su postura relajada que sólo aparecía cuando no había mucha gente, junto al silencio tranquilo y perfecto que adornaba el ambiente como un elemento natural.

Derek sentía aún como su corazón se aceleraba cuando estaba en presencia de Stiles; como sus manos sudaban al igual que un adolescente nervioso frente a una gran multitud, y tal vez como sus mejillas se coloreaba de rojo. Pero sobretodo, aún seguía sintiendo esa alegría de poder estar con él; como si fuera la primera vez que compartían tiempo juntos.

Derek estaba tan perdidamente enamorado que enternecía a las masas.

—Hola, Derk —saludó Stiles dejando de un lado la revista deportiva. Se levantó del sofá con una suave coordinación y caminó hasta donde estaba Derek para ayudarlo a entrar—. Te ves cansado; ¿fue un día duro?

«Solamente porque no pude verte».

Joder, Derek se sentía volando y se asqueaba por actuar como un adolescente ansioso delante del chico que le gustaba.

—Atrapé a un idiota que quería desvalijar el negocio favorito de tu papá —Derek dejó que Stiles le quitara la chaqueta del uniforme. Se sentía tan dócil como un gatito mimoso—; y pasé la tarde en la comisaría rodeado de viejos y papeles.

Stiles rió mientras abrazaba a Derek.

A él no le importaba en lo absoluto que Derek estuviera sudado, cansado y notablemente tenso. Siempre le daría un abrazo de bienvenida junto a un beso tranquilo que contenía muchos significados.

El de hoy fue uno suave y casto que susurraba un te extrañé.

Derek abrazó a su chico y sintió como se acomodaba entre sus brazos. Encajaban como piezas perfectas de un rompecabezas; completándose entre los espacios que tenían y cerrando los huecos que quedaban. 

Para Derek, abrazar a Stiles era mucho mejor que una pastilla para el estrés o una ducha de agua helada.

Su simple toque casual le relajaba lo músculos y el alma tensa. Le calmaba la ansiedad acumulada y le despejaba los pensamientos turbios que nublaba su mente.

Stiles era lo mejor para Derek.

—Papá pregunta por ti —susurró Stiles después de unos segundos de silencio calmado. Derek se despegó confundido para mirar a Stiles. El sheriff nunca preguntaba por Derek (por lo que él sabía), así que era sumamente extraño que Stiles mencionara eso—. Creo que se dio cuenta que no tenemos una amistad convencional.

Entonces Derek se tensó como un resorte a punto de saltar.

— ¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó sigiloso. No quería armar un caso sobre las sospechas del papá de Stiles sin pruebas— ¿Te dijo algo en específico?

Stiles se encogió de hombros. A veces era muy nervioso, como un adicto con abstinencia; otra veces era muy tosco, pero en ese momento, estaba calmado. Parecía un paciente a la espera de la eutanasia después de años de haberla pedido.

—Cuando llegué a casa esta mañana, me saludó como de costumbre. Pero él se detuvo en un momento de nuestra conversación y me miró fijamente —Stiles se detuvo un momento y se señaló un punto en su cuello. Era un pequeño y violeta chupetón que estaba en el final del cuello. Derek se puso pálido—. Luego preguntó por mi nueva pareja... 

Derek contuvo la respiración.

—Puede o no que haya dicho que era alguien que él conocía —Stiles se miró los dedos un poco nervioso. Derek no quería que su chico volviera a las viejas andanzas de quitarse la piel y las uñas de sus dedos por la ansiedad—. Y él no conoce a mucho de mis amigos. Sólo la manada, pero hasta los enfermos de Eichen House saben que yo no estaría con ellos de esa forma.

Derek asintió al escuchar las palabras de Stiles. Era aliviador y aterrador entender sus revelaciones.

Más de una vez se había puesto ansioso cuando Scott, Isaac, Malia, Lydia y Erika invadían el espacio personal de Stiles. Todos ellos formaban la manada, tal como se habían denominado en algún momento de sus vidas, y eran como una familia extraña y amorosa. Stiles a veces funcionaba como la mamá de todos los niños perdidos, tratándolos a los golpes y los regaños —exceptuando ciertos momentos de debilidad, tal como Stiles los había denominado—; pero toda mamá necesitaba un papá, u otra mamá en la mayoría de los casos. Y eso era lo que ponía nervioso a Derek.

Antes no se había dado cuenta que su preocupación era en realidad celos infantiles a una pandilla de mocosos. Derek pensaba que ellos se meterían en líos y arrastrarían a Stiles hasta el epicentro de los problemas; y puede que eso sea cierto, sólo que Stiles era generalmente el que arrastraba al grupo y no al revés. Pero en realidad, muy en el fondo, Derek celaba la cercanía que tenían ellos con Stiles; y sobretodo temía que algunos de ellos lo alejaran permanente de él.

Luego crecieron; la manada se volvió adolescente y cada quien consiguió pareja. Scott se fue una temporada con Allison, la niña linda hija de Chris Argent que ponía a todos a comer en la palma de su mano con una sonrisa tímida, para luego irse con Isaac, el chico rubio y misterioso que tenía un padre abusador —el cual Derek encarceló con mucho orgullo. Lydia se decidió ir por Jackson, el idiota arrogante que tenía en secreto el autoestima baja y que era hijo del alcalde de Beacon Hills; y hasta Derek se sintió decepcionado —pero aliviado muy en el fondo—; Erika, la rubia explosiva, se fue con Boyd, el chico tranquilo y callado que jugaba muy bien ajedrez contra Derek los fines de semana en el parque. Hasta Malia se fue con el sociopata de Theo, quien casi le prende fuego al vestido de su profesora de lenguaje sólo porque le reprobó.

La manada tenía una forma muy extraña de funcionar; pero Stiles nunca acabó con ninguno de ellos como algo más que amigos —o al menos eso le dijo Stiles en una de sus charlas privadas a la luz de la luna. Y ahora que Stiles lo volvía a corroborar, se sentía feliz y tranquilo.

Pero a su vez esa estabilidad se veía afectada por un nuevo adversario.

El sheriff John Stilinski.

El jefe de Derek Hale.

— ¿Y tu papá piensa que soy yo? —Derek no sabía si sentirse halagado o aterrado— ¿Qué dijo sobre eso?

Stiles jaló a Derek dentro de su loft antes de responder la pregunta. Le quitó la camisa el uniforme junto a su cinturón en donde portaba el arma reglamentaria; le aflojó el cinturón de sus pantalones y lo tumbó en el sofá.

Derek nunca se había sentido así de atendido desde que su mamá lo cuidaba antes de que naciera Cora. Derek sonrió ante los mimos peculiares de su chico.

Después de poner cómodo a Derek, Stiles se subió a su regazo y se acurrucó entre sus brazos. Derek le abrazó calmadamente mientras respiraba sobre su castaña cabellera. Olía a frutas cítricas.

—No le dije que eras tú —comenzó Stiles—. Eran como las siete de la mañana y él ya se iba; además de que iba con prisas. Pero sospecho que él piensa que eres tú porque después me preguntó «¿Derek aprueba esto?».

Los colores se le subieron al rostro a Derek.

—Creo que entiende las cosas a su forma. No son exactamente sutiles pero tampoco son tan exponentes. 

Derek comprendió a lo que se refería.

—Creo que tengo que hablar con él —murmuró después de un rato. Stiles se giró para mirar a Derek frente a frente—. Él también se quedó mirándome fijamente.

Stiles sonrió.

—Vio el chupetón que te dejé en el cuello también. —respondió con calma ante la muda sorpresa de Derek.

Ahí fue cuando Derek encajó todo como un perfecto rompecabezas al que le faltaba una pieza para estar totalmente resuelto.

—Joder —susurró después de entender todo—. Tengo que hablar con tu padre.

Stiles rió mientras se abrazaba del cuello de Derek y lo besaba con mucho cariño.

Definitivamente tendrían que hablar con el sheriff después de ese momento pasional que compartieron.

***

Derek se preguntaba incesantemente como reaccionaría el sheriff ante la futura declaración que tenía pensado hacerle.

¿Acaso gastaría su arsenal de balas en su pobre y desprotegido cuerpo de dios griego? 

¿Lo recibiría con los brazos abiertos y le daría la bienvenida a la familia?

¿Lo despediría para después arrestarlo?

Derek se mareó de tan sólo pensar en ello.

Los momentos que uno pensaría que eran más tensos para Derek resultaban ser los más relajantes, o al revés en este caso. Derek podía perseguir ladrones, enfrentarse en peleas cuerpo a cuerpo con tipos grandes y armados; e incluso podía arrestar a suficientes personas como para hacer un considerable ejército de descarados. Eso era relajante para él de cierta forma; porque traía justicia y tranquilidad para todos los demás, incluida su persona; y a parte de ello, era su manera de contribuir al mundo.

Pero en ese momento, que tenía que hacer algo tan «simple» como tener una charla de yerno-suegro, sentía que su estómago jugaba fútbol con el resto de sus órganos internos. 

Sin embargo, no hizo falta reunir valor para buscar y enfrentar al sheriff. 

Él mismo llegó al escritorio de Derek.

Decir que estaba sorprendido era un eufemismo. El color de su cara desapareció tan rápido como el frío en el verano; sin embargo, no era en vano la exaltación. El jefe dejó su arma reglamentaria frente a Derek, encima de los papeles que tenía que leer para resolver un caso sobre detención de menores de edad; no había entablado mirada en lo absoluto pero no hacía falta, la tensión se podía palpar con facilidad.

De repente Derek se sintió consciente de todo a su alrededor. De las marcas que Stiles le había dejado a lo largo de su cuerpo; del olor de su piel sobre la suya; del fantasma del roce de sus manos sobre su cuerpo y la marca de las uñas en su espalda cuando Stiles se había aferrado a él con fuerza. De repente estaba consciente de que lo que había hecho —todo— iba en contra de las leyes.

Y su jefe era el encargado de hacer cumplirlas.

Ya la conversación no sería más fácil; si es que en algún momento lo fue.

—Una vez Stiles me dijo que uno de nosotros le parecía un gran lobo feroz —comenzó el sheriff después de acomodarse en la silla. Derek relajó su postura lo más que pudo. No era recomendable mostrar debilidad en un enfrentamiento de cualquier tipo—. Estuvo hablando de eso durante dos semanas; y sólo escuchaba que el lobo feroz tenía hermosos ojos verdes.

La tensión de Derek bajaba más y más. 

Entonces comprendió por qué las personas decían que el infierno estaba congelado. 

Derek sólo sentía el frío de la muerte en su nuca.

—Y ahora me entero que Stiles ya no sólo habla del lobo feroz de ojos verdes; sino que también llega a la casa con marcas sospechosas en su piel —el sheriff hizo una pausa y observó a Derek—. ¿Cómo crees que me siento yo con todo esto?

Eso claramente era una pregunta retórica. O eso quería creer Derek.

El sheriff se veía más viejo de lo que realmente era. Sus ojos claros que habían visto pasar tantos horrores a lo largo de los años poseían un notable pesar, como si de repente lo hubieran atacado por ese flanco que nunca había protegido. Aunque la verdad no estaba muy lejos de ese pensamiento. Stiles siempre fue su prioridad; pero John estuvo tan ocupado protegiendo a los demás que olvidó a su hijo, quien debió ser en un principio la primera persona a la cual tuvo que asegurar completamente.

Derek no hallaba las palabras.

—Derek. 

Él lo miró a los ojos. 

Tenía que ser valiente.

—Sheriff —comenzó—... No; John —se corrigió—; es el momento para hablar finalmente.

Y sin quererlo, Derek atrajo la atención total de John.

—Puedo darme cuenta fácilmente que no está cómodo con todo lo que está sucediendo —John asintió incipiente—; es lógico. Ningún padre dejaría a su único hijo a una persona tan mayor como yo; y no es descabellado que esas cosas sucedan. Mi mamá fue una de las primeras en querer desollar a Kate Argent después de todo lo que sucedió... aún sigue queriendo en realidad —Derek lo tomó con humor después de casi una década mientras que el sheriff seguía estando callado—. Así que imagino que usted quiere desollarme también.

»—Pero antes de que crezcan más los malos entendidos, quiero aclarar primero un par de cosas... No soy Kate Argent —expresó ante la mirada pesada de John—. Créame que yo mismo me he cuestionado mi posición sobre este asunto; he llegado a pensar que estoy haciendo algo malo. Pero la conclusión siempre fue la misma. Y es que amo a Stiles. Lo amo. El amor no puede estar erróneo; no cuando es recíproco y tan natural como lo es el nuestro —las mejillas de Derek se colorearon de manera tenue—. Stiles ya no es un niño, y eso es algo que también me ha costado asimilar; que ya no es la misma criatura de trece años que se metía en mi oficina sin preguntar; sino que ya es un hombre que está entrando a la universidad. Y sheriff... John; tal vez no sea un ejemplo a seguir, tal vez no tengo el mejor pasado, pero eso nunca me impedirá querer a su hijo cómo lo quiero.

John estuvo callado todo el rato.

En todo ese momento el corazón de Derek latía descarrilado, como si en algún momento lo hubieran conectado directamente con una fuente de energía pura. Un poco más y sufriría un infarto.

Pero entonces John se levantó y rodeó el puesto de Derek. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo fue imposible de leer su expresión, demostrando ser el hombre duro que se encargaba de llevar la ley a cualquier rincón de Beacon Hills. No fue cobarde el encogimiento interno que sufrió Derek cuando las miradas de ellos se cruzaron.

Derek no sabía que esperar.

—No llegues tarde —le dijo el sheriff minutos después de su silencio observador. Derek asintió confundido—. Stiles preparará lasaña.

Entonces le palmeó amigablemente el hombro y se retiró a su propio escritorio para hacer el trabajo del día.

Derek sintió que el frío aliento de la muerte en su nuca se convirtió en una cálida caricia de la vida, demostrándole que aún no era su hora de partir.

***

— ¿Qué le dijiste?

Stiles empujó suavemente a Derek dentro de su habitación después de la cena.

Los hermosos ojos castaños del chico se veían puros y sublimes ante la luz mortecina de la luna. Derek no podía evitar observarlos con atención.

—La verdad —respondió tranquilamente después de tomar asiento en una parte de la cama de Stiles. Estaba pulcra y ordenada, lo cual parecía muy extraño pero de cierta forma armonioso—; y creo que se lo tomó bien.

Stiles cerró la puerta tras de sí con cuidado y encaró a Derek.

—Estoy seguro que querrá que comas todas las noches con nosotros. —Stiles no se veía feliz al pronunciar aquella oración; y por más infantil que fuera, el corazón de Derek sintió un pinchazo doloroso ante la idea del rechazo de Stiles hacia su persona.

— ¿Y eso es bueno o malo? —interrogó un poco pasivo.

Stiles negó mientras se sentaba detrás de Derek y lo abrazaba por la espalda. Su cuerpo se acomodaba perfectamente al de Stiles, como si fuera una especie de materia moldeable que sólo podía agarrar forma cuando las manos del adolescente —joven adulto, se corrigió Derek— lo tocaba. La frente de Stiles descansaba en la nuca de Derek, mientras que su aliento cálido soplaba al respirar; y el pobre hombre mentiría vilmente si dijera que sus nervios no se crispaban con ese inocente roce.

Él pronto empezaría a perder la noción del tiempo y pediría más y más de Stiles.

—No me malentiendas, Derk —respondió después de acariciar la nuca de él con su nariz respingada. El muy astuto sonreía detrás de esa aparente inocencia—. Me encanta la idea de que pases tiempo conmigo y pueda verte en cada momento; lo cual no es una novedad. Incluso ahora mismo estoy saltando internamente por la euforia de saber que papá no te va a exterminar como si fueras un bicho peligroso. Pero él sabe que sólo cocino lo que él ama comer cuando hay ocasiones especiales. Y no quiero que crea que porque vienes a cenar ya puede tener libertad de joderse el sistema circulatorio a base de sal y carnes rojas.

Ahora fue el turno de Derek para sonreír y sentirse aliviado.

—Te amo, ¿lo sabes? —Derek besó los largos y pálidos dedos de Stiles. La felicidad de tener a una persona tan atenta y sensible lo sobrepasaba en demasía. Derek se sentía como el hombre con más maldita buena suerte en todo el mundo.

—Lo sé, por supuesto —respondió con ese tono arrogante que secretamente causaba estragos en su libido—. Pero ¿a qué viene tu hermosa y espontánea confesión amorosa?

Derek se encogió de hombros. 

No le diría que la atención que le prestaba al sheriff le derretía su insensible corazón; ni mucho menos le diría que se sintió honrado al saber que Stiles apreciaba los momentos que pasaban juntos. 

No.

Derek era muchas cosas. Pero nunca un alimentador de egos estrafalarios.

—Sólo quiero que sepas lo importante que eres para mí y lo mucho que te amo —mencionó tranquilamente, dejando sin habla a Stiles en el proceso—. Y que tú lasaña sabía misteriosamente a las que hace Tyler en el restaurante italiano que está cerca de la estación.

El sonido de ofensa también fue divertido y amado por Derek.

Stiles estaba muy lejos de ser perfecto. Pero su imperfección junto a esas mil y un manías cautivó su corazón amargado; y eso, por más que fuera, era mucho mejor que tener a su lado cualquier persona salida del molde promedio de la vida.

———

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Siento que llega un momento en nuestras vidas en donde conoces a alguien que tiene la suficiente potencia como para que cualquier acción, por más estúpida e insignificante que sea, pueda impactar profundamente en nuestras vidas. Incluso si ese alguien está atrapado en una pantalla en forma de personaje ficticio...


	4. Derek, ya no tienes 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y pensar que tengo aún dos capítulos guardados

Derek se sentía como un adolescente floreciente entre los brazos de Stiles.

El chico tenía un piel suave y tersa, lo cual le parecía curioso a que él estaba entrando en la adultez temprana. Derek recordaba fácilmente que él ya tenía musculatura cuando estaba en los dieciocho, casi diecinueve, junto a una gran altura y la apariencia general de un hombre; Derek, se podría decir, había encontrado el despertar viril temprano. Pero Stiles seguía teniendo los mismos rasgos delicados de siempre; sus labios suaves y rosados seguían teniendo esa suave curva inferior que tanto volvía loco a Derek, y sus ojos expresivos y preciosos le dejaban sin aliento como si fuera la primera vez que los veía. Incluso, sus manos, las cuales ya estaban agarrando una forma larga y grácil, seguían siendo suaves y cálidas.

Pero lo que Derek no veía, era que Stiles si cambió.

Tal vez no tenía la contextura ancha y tonificada de Derek, ni tampoco tenía ese ambiente de hombre imponente que lo acompañaba como una fiel sombra; pero no se podía negar que Stiles ya tenía el cuerpo de un hombre. El chico se estiró, como si quisiera tocar el sol con sus dedos, y se llenó de masa muscular que poco a poco fue tonificándose por aquí y por allá. Para ser sinceros, Stiles tenía la piel suave en las manos, pero el resto de su cuerpo poseía esa textura característica de cualquier hombre.

Stiles no era un niño pequeño.

Pero para todos, lo seguía siendo contra su voluntad.

Derek lo abrazo contra su pecho cuando el chico se movió y respiró aliviado. Los brazos se acomodaron de manera que ambos se quedaron entrelazados, respiraron el aire del otro. Derek beso el cuero cabelludo de su chico mientras sonreía.

Stiles era un monstruo de los abrazos.

Y eran esos momentos en donde el silencio se llenaba con la respiración tranquila de él, que Derek caía en cuenta lo afortunado que era. Y lo muy feliz que lo hacía haber elegido dar el paso con Stiles.

La calidez en su pecho solamente la había sentido cuando Paige lo abrazó aquella vez después de asegurarle que Kate no regresaría.

***

Sin embargo, las cosas no siempre fueron así de fluidas.

Derek se dio cuenta cuando su mamá lo invitó a una cena familiar el viernes por la noche.

Ellos sólo se reunían a cenar a final de mes.

Pero él, tan distraído como sólo él podía ser, aceptó sin ningún tipo de sospecha alterna que debió haber tenido.

***

El día llegó tan rápido como una apuesta de sol en la tarde, y Derek se hallaba arreglando el jersey que su tío Peter le había regalado para Navidad. Era uno grande, con hueco para sacar los pulgares, de un lindo color vino y hecho de lana; algo que a Derek le habría gustado hacía tal vez ocho años atrás, pero que por ser un lindo regalo familiar, lo usaba con frecuencia. Derek era más fanático de las franelillas y las camisas sencillas de algodón para salir en su tiempo libre; pero por insistencia de su madre, tenía que ir con algo presentable.

Aunque no entendía por qué la exigencia.

Todas las cenas que tenían siempre eran informales. Una vez Cora se sentó a comer con una toalla enrrollada en el cabello mientras vestía una vieja pijama de naves espaciales que Derek le había regalado a modo de chiste privado; y nadie le había dicho nada. Ni siquiera papá.

Pero ahora mágicamente tenía que ir vestido con algo presentable y bonito que no estuviera arrugado, sucio o roto.

Casi parecía que irían a comer a un restaurante.

Derek se detuvo momentáneamente ante la idea de comer en un restaurante... La idea no era fea; pero la última vez que estuvieron en un restaurante fue durante la presentación de la pareja de Laura, y no terminaron bien las cosas.

Entonces un escalofríos le recorrió la columna a Derek mientras agarraba las llaves de su Camaro. Pensar en presentar una pareja es una decisión tan seria que Derek estaba dispuesto a tomar con Stiles cuando ellos estuvieran preparados; pero sabía que en ese momento no sería adecuado. No cuando Stiles seguía siendo menor de edad.

Pero como Derek tenía la confianza de que nada raro sucedería esa noche, salió del loft sin ningún tipo de plan de contingencia por si algún improvisto se atravesaba, y se encaminó a la casa Hale en su flamante Camaro negro.

***

Cuando Derek llegó encontró a Cora sentada en la sala hablando con papá y James, el novio de Laura, a quien no había visto durante un largo tiempo. El hombre seguía tal como él lo recordaba, con su cabello castaño claro bien peinado, su sonrisa amable dibujada en su rostro y ese buen porte que había cautivado a su hermana en primer lugar; Derek tenía un aprecio considerable hacia aquel tipo, no era del todo malo si trataba como una diosa a su hermana mayor. James se levantó de su puesto en el sofá y saludó con un apretón de manos a Derek mientras le daba las buenas noches.

La presencia de él era extraña.

Pero Derek, cegado, lo saludó. Esta vez una pequeña alarma se disparó en su mente cuando notó que una persona aparte de la familia Hale iba a estar presente en la cena.

Derek saludó a todos en la sala con su usual «buenas noches, familia» mientras se encaminaba a buscar a su madre. Ella estaba en la cocina hablando por teléfono mientras sacaba algo del horno; algo que olía como pavo. Ellos sólo comían pavo el día de acción de gracias, y cuando acontecía algo sumamente importante en la familia —algo como un ascenso, la aceptación en universidades prestigiosas o las batallas judiciales que ganaba Laura.

Talía estaba imponente con su traje fluido hecho a la medida de color tierra. Era de ese que usó el día de la graduación de Laura en la universidad. Y se veía tan hermosa como poderosa, dejando entrever que tenía la capacidad de poner orden mientras cada uno de sus cabellos se mantenían en su sitio.

— ¡Te veo entonces! Buenas noches, Noah —Talía cortó la llamada y se quitó los guantes de cocina para abrazar a su muchacho. Derek recibió el abrazo gustoso mientras el olor lo embargaba lentamente—. Me hiciste caso. Nada roto, sucio o arrugado —dijo a modo de saludo. Derek colocó los ojos en blanco—, te ves tan hermoso como tu padre cuando tenía tu edad.

Derek se enrojeció un poco.

A pesar del carácter asqueroso que se cargaba su padre la mayoría del tiempo, el hombre era atractivo como el infierno. Era alto, como Derek, con unos hermosos ojos verdes claros que reflejaban el mundo tal como era y que observaba sin contemplación cada aspecto de el; su cuerpo era fornido, ancho y trabajado por los días duros que pasó en su juventud mientras que su apariencia apenas se veía tocada por la edad. Las canas en su cabello azabache le daban carácter, como si fuera parte de alguna mafia pesada, y la forma en como los huesos de su cara se ajustaban para darle ese aspecto definido fueron los causantes para que los descendientes Hale tuvieran ese aspecto de modelo esculpido con un cincel.

El tipo tenía la facilidad de ser la imagen de la asociación mundial de «sugar daddy»; y Derek no lo culparía si retiraba de los bienes raíces para vivir como modelo.

Y Dios, el pobre hombre mentiría si dijera que no quería envejecer igual que su padre.

—Ahora ayúdame a llevar todo esto al comedor —Talía sacó de sus reflexiones estéticas a Derek mientras señalaba los cuencos con comida que estaban esparcidos a lo largo de las encimeras en la cocina. El chico asintió mientras tomaba los planos vacíos primero. Era incluso la vajilla cara de su mamá, de esa que guardaba con celo absoluto de todos los miembros de la familia—. ¡Y no dejes caer ningún plato! No quiero tener que recoger vajilla cara cuando lleguen los Stilinski.

Por poco se le cae toda la vajilla valiosa y milenaria de la familia Hale al escuchar las palabras de su señora madre.

— ¡Derek! ¡Te estoy diciendo que no dejes caer ningún plato! —Talía le quitó los platos a su hijo y en medio de una nube de refunfuños los llevó hasta el comedor para posteriormente dejarlos con cuidado frente a cada silla. Ella no es que fuera una maniática del orden, pero tampoco le era atractiva la idea de dejar romper sus platos finos y caros— Dios, solamente te pido una cosa y pareciera que hicieras todo lo contrario a propósito.

Derek entonces logró encajar todas las piezas.

La cena repentina, el esmero en su apariencia, la presencia de James, el pavo, la porcelana fina, los Stilinski.

Derek se llevó las manos a la cara y suspiró pesadamente.

—Mamá...

Talía observó a Derek finalmente. Su mirada decía tantas cosas que Derek no podía entender.

— ¿Ya te diste cuenta? —preguntó con calma. Una calma tensa— ¿Cuándo pensabas decírmelo?

—Mamá yo...

Talía lo detuvo.

—Si John no me llama para preguntar sobre el paradero de su hijo, entonces no me entero de lo que está pasando en tu vida —el tono duro y dolido de su voz perforó el pecho de Derek. Esto era justamente lo que él quería evitar—. ¿Sabes lo furioso que está John? ¿Tienes la menor idea de lo furioso que estamos tu padre y yo al enterarnos por alguien más algo que tú tenías que decirnos primeramente?

Derek sentía que tenía quince años de nuevo.

Pero fue incapaz de responderle cualquier cosa a su madre gracias al sonido del timbre.

Esa cena sería, sin proponérselo, igual que la ocasión en donde James entró a la vida familiar Hale.

***

Decir que Stiles estaba enojado era un eufemismo.

El chico estaba colérico.

Cuando Talía abrió la puerta de la casa, todos los Hale se levantaron y recibieron con alegría y entusiasmo a la familia Stilinski. Laura invitó a pasar a John mientras que Stiles era escoltado por Cora hacia la sala; ellos estaban sonrientes y fueron muy amables con los Hale en general, hasta se llevaron bien con James. Incluso Stiles hizo chistes múltiples con el cuñado de Derek durante la cena.

Pero todo era genuino.

Una muestra de que los Stilinski eran personas racionales que sabían diferenciar al público con quién tenían malas relaciones.

Cuando Stiles miró a Derek, el hombre comprendió que tenían una larga charla por delante. Charla que sería secundada por el patriarca Stilinski.

Ambos estaban igual de molestos con él.

—Y dime, Mieczyslaw —comenzó el papá Hale, quien se había mantenido accesible toda la noche a todas las personas—; ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas con Derek?

Pero claro, todo tenía un punto de quiebre.

La sala se sumió en un silencio tenso, en donde el único sonido era de los cubiertos chocar contra la lisa porcelana. Talía también estaba curiosa, pero ella no quería ser la "mala" de la noche en esa ocasión. Incluso Cora estaba sorprendida, porque ella tampoco sabía sobre la relación de su hermano con uno de sus mejores amigos en la secundaria.

—Pues... —comenzó Stiles sin mirar a Derek. Eso le dolió tanto— Estamos juntos desde el momento en que se dio la ceremonia de graduación, señor.

Derek se preguntó cuanto tiempo había pasado desde entonces. ¿Tres meses? ¿Cuatro tal vez?

El tiempo transcurría sin control mientras los momentos más felices tomaban las riendas como si fueran los jinetes de un veloz caballo. Derek se sentía desconcertado con esa información.

Era increíble como tantas cosas sucedieron durante ese plazo de tiempo.

— ¿Por qué de todos nosotros quien menos parece sorprendida es Laura? —Cora interrumpió un poco ofendida. Era para ella muy insultante ser la última en enterarse sobre una relación amorosa entre las dos personas a quienes más amaba. Pero era mucho peor que Laura se enterara primero que ella cuando ella carecía de la cercanía que Cora tenía, o creía tener, con Derek y Stiles.

—Porque yo los vi besarse en la cocina aquella vez —respondió sin más mientras engullía su parte del pavo. El sonido reprimido de impresión perforó cada vez más profundo en Derek; ahí se iba a otra historia hermosa que tenía que explicarle a los demás. Esperaba que nadie hubiera estado presente cuando Stiles decidió entregarse por primera vez a él en el loft, porque estaba seguro de que habrían muchísimos problemas—. Supongo que eso me dio muchas pistas entonces.

Sin embargo, el lado positivo fue que Laura no reveló la verdes naturaleza de ese salvaje beso.

—Ya veo por qué llegaste tan feliz a la casa después de la cena. —John miró a Stiles mientras hablaba, causándole un rubor en su rostro por la vergüenza de ser descubierto.

—Mieczyslaw —retomó la palabra el papá Hale, dejando atrás toda la impresión y los jaleos sobre aquella ocasión en la cocina—. Recuerdo que el día que vinieron a cenar, comentaste que querías estudiar en la universidad la carrera de medicina —Stiles asintió. No se veía incómodo—; ¿aún sigues teniendo esos planes?

Stiles asintió sin prisas.

Derek sabía que el chico estaba esperando la carta de aceptación para poder comenzar clases de nuevo ingreso en el otoño. Desde que se había graduado, no tenía mucho de lo que preocuparse excepto ese asunto. A veces lo acompañaba hasta la cede principal de la universidad, en los momentos que no estuviera de guardia, y pasaban a preguntar acerca de los resultados. Iban dos veces a la semana; y siempre recibían las mismas respuestas: «las cartas de aceptación se entregarían dentro de poco».

Ese «dentro de poco» estaba teniendo una larga duración de al menos dos meses; y para ser sinceros, la ansiedad de Stiles lo consumía al pensar que no había sido aceptado y que no hallaban la forma de comunicárselo.

Derek no creía que eso fuera posible.

Pero por otro lado, era sumamente extraño que la dichosa carta no hubiera llegado.

—Ya veo. —respondió con calma.

El silencio se extendió un poco más.

***

Pero después de unos minutos, James trató de romper el hielo. Y Dios —agradecía Derek—, que bien lo había logrado. Talía preguntaba a veces cosas al azar a Stiles; ella no fue tan dura como se lo habría esperado, tal vez porque había visto crecer al chico junto a Cora desde que estaba en la secundaria, o tal vez porque entendía que él no tenía malas intenciones. Talía recuerda todavía todo el infierno que vivió Derek en su adolescencia por los sucesos con aquella despreciable profesora, y mentiría si dijera que no seguía preocupada por el bienestar de su hijo; por eso, tal vez, se sintió escandalizada y dolida al saber que su hijo por fin había abierto su corazón hacia alguien más sin haberle comentado eso a ella.

Talía no estaba enojada por el hecho de que Derek estuviera con un menor de edad. Qué le hacía un poco de ruido, sí, no mentiría en ello; pero no estaba molesta por eso. Después de todo, ella entendía a su hijo, y sabía que después de todo lo acontecido él no sería igual que aquella mujer; Talía confiaba plenamente en Derek en ese aspecto. Sin embargo, la sensación de desconfianza era lo que le pulsaba y quemaba por dentro.

—Aún recuerdo cuando Stiles conoció a Derek en la estación —John comenzó a hablar entre risas después de una larga sesión de anécdotas contadas por parte de James. Todos estaban más relajados que al principio de la cena, y mientras poco a poco dejaban atrás el escándalo y las ganas de interrogar a Stiles, los temas de conversación salían a flote como madera en medio de un pozo—. Él tenía apenas trece años, y Derek era un novato recién egresado de la academia de policía. Stiles tenía la idea de querer ser un agente del FBI, por lo que se pasaba todo el día metido en la estación observando a los demás oficiales —Stiles enrojeció ante la mención de su acoso a los compañeros de su papá; y Derek sonrió recordado la curiosidad viva en el cuerpo de aquel adolescente—; pero entonces se quedó prendado de uno en específico.

—Déjame adivinar —intervino Cora con su tono burlón—. Se quedó prendado de Derek.

Las risas no se hicieron esperar.

No eran risas despectivas ni burlonas. No estaban cargadas de malas intenciones. Ni tampoco hicieron sentir mal a ninguno.

Eran de ese tipo de risas que Scott compartía con Stiles cuando recordaban sus momentos vergonzosos y se daban cuenta de lo mucho que habían cambiado desde entonces. Eran risas de nostalgia; de esas que se sueltan en la tarde acompañada de una buena bebida y personas agradables.

Derek sonrió también ante la mención de Cora. Fue un gran momento para él.

—Desde entonces supe que Stiles no dejaría en paz a Derek, ni siquiera cuando creciera —completó John, con una sonrisa pequeña mientras terminaba de comer los últimos bocados de su cena—. Y después de cuatro años, aquí estamos.

Talía reconoció que esos cuatro años fueron tan rápidos que el cambio le seguía pareciendo espeluznante. Ver cómo su hijo dejaba atrás la adolescencia para convertirse en un adulto hecho y derecho no fue fácil; pero tampoco lo fue verlo sufrir.

Y ahora, que podía observar la sonrisa pequeña pero satisfecha en el rostro de su muchacho y ver su rostro ruborizado, comprendió que ese pequeño romance no era tan pequeño ni tampoco menos importante.

—Aquí es cuando Derek llora y suelta unas lindas palabras de agradecimiento —Laura palmeó la espalda ancha de su hermanito y se burló del pequeño gruñido disconforme que lanzó Derek—. Yo lo hice cuando James vino a comer. Es tu turno.

Derek colocó los ojos en blanco mientras se aclaraba la garganta.

—Sólo diré que... debí haber hecho esto antes. —concluyó con una pequeña sonrisa sin mirar a nadie en particular.

Derek no pudo ver como las mejillas de Stiles se tiñeron de rojo, ni tampoco vio la expresión de todos en la mesa.

***

—Te he lastimado otra vez —murmuró Derek mientras ayudaba a Stiles a quitarse el suéter negro que cargaba puesto—. Y estoy seguro que tu padre si me disparará en esta ocasión.

Stiles gruñó mientras se quitaba los zapatos. Seguía dándole la espalda a Derek.

—Pensé que les habías dicho —murmuró simplemente—. Y ni siquiera Cora sabía.

Derek sacó sus manos de encima de Stiles lentamente. No se sentía digno de tocarlo.

A pesar de que la cena terminó en paz y sus padres le dieron la bendición a la pareja, John y Stiles seguían disgustados. Derek sospechaba que Claudia también lo estaría si hubiera estado presente.

Que Claudia no estuviera al lado de ellos le causó una enorme conmoción. Esa noticia no era buena; y de seguro, tampoco lo sería su explicación. Pero Stiles estaba con sus emociones a flote, y lo que menos quería Derek era seguir pinchando los botones incorrectos en el humor de su chico; por lo que, investigaría el asunto en otra ocasión.

No obstante, Talía los invitó a quedarse a dormir esa noche con ellos en la casa; dándole una habitación de huéspedes a John. Ella no quería que Stiles se fuera sin haber hablado los problemas con Derek, puesto que sabía que eso traía secuelas graves.

— ¿Por qué no se lo dijiste? —preguntó una vez estaba vestido con su ropa para dormir. A Derek le dolió tanto ver qué Stiles usaba una simple camisa negra y no la que se había robado del armario de Derek.

Derek terminó sentado en su cama mientras reflexionaba la pregunta de Stiles. Aunque, esa era la pregunta que se hacían todos.

¿Por qué no lo había dicho?

Ni el mismo lo sabía.

— ¿Sabes? No importa ya —respondió Stiles con la voz cansada. El tono era indiferente, como si se hubiera dado por vencido en una pelea que ameritaba su urgente participación; y eso era tan extraño que se sentía incorrecto. Stiles nunca se rendía. Nunca. Y no era justo que la primera vez que dimitiera ante un desafío fuera contra una situación en la que involucraba a Derek—. Buenas noches.

Entonces Stiles tomó sus cosas y salió de la habitación sin ver a Derek a los ojos.

Él se quedó solo, sentado en medio de su cama mientras el sonido de la nada se hacía más y más notorio, recalcando la ausencia de Stiles en la habitación y tal vez, en su vida.

***

Esa noche Derek no pudo dormir.

Y no era para menos, no después de haber pasado por tanto como para perder contra algo tan... solucionable como eso.

Derek sabía que había fallado. Y ahora no podía lograr desentrañar como solucionar aquella situación.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Qué nombre le puedo dar al "papá Hale"?
> 
> Me gusta el nombre Edward; pero creo que sería muy cliché colocárselo xd.


	5. Discusiones de 7 días.

Discusiones de 7 días.

Era la sexta llamada y Stiles seguía sin responder.

El comportamiento adolescente era tan predecible y cliché cómo Derek lo esperaba; aunque, eso no lo hacía menos doloroso y pedante.

Después de la cena desastrosa en la casa Hale, los Stilinski se habían retirado al siguiente día con una expresión tranquila en el rostro. Los Hale se mostraron amables con ellos, invitándolos a una siguiente reunión mensual. Hasta Derek quería que ellos regresaran a conocer, a pesar de que ese primer encuentro no fue para nada cómodo como lo habría querido.

Stiles dejó de presionarlo, regalándole una mirada vacía y una simple despedida con su mano al aire. No le dirigió la palabra ni ninguna mirada de más.

La espalda de Stiles nunca había sido una vista dolorosa para Derek hasta ese entonces.

Y el sheriff, que trató todo lo posible de no meterse en los asuntos de su dijo, simplemente le dedicó unas pequeñas palabras.

«Te deseo suerte para la próxima, Derek».

Y ahora, siete días después de la reunión, el pobre hombre seguía sin recibir noticias de su chico.

Podría ser gracioso lo miserable que se sentía justo ahora sí le estuviera pasando eso a alguien más. Incluso, Derek recordó una vez en donde Parrish estaba decaído por la distancia que Lydia había puesto entre ellos tras una pequeña discusión que habían mantenido; y él, siendo el hombre tan centrado y maduro que era, se burlaba cada segundo que los suspiros decaídos de su compañero se escuchaban alrededor.

Definitivamente, el karma era una perra.

Pero luego cayó en cuenta de algo. Parrish pasó por eso. Y el día de la graduación él estaba más que feliz con Lydia. Eso quería decir que lo habían superado. Eso, a su vez, quería decir que Derek tenía esperanzas de solventar su triste y desastrosa situación.

Entonces, guardó su teléfono dentro del bolsillo del pantalón y emprendió su camino hasta la casa de Parrish.

***

No es que hubiera sido una mala idea. Porque no, no lo fue. Pero... tampoco fue tan bueno como se lo habría esperado el asistente del sheriff.

Derek llegó a eso de las dos de la tarde a la casa de Parrish. Ese momento él no estaba de turno, al igual que su compañero, por lo que tenían tiempo suficiente para hablar de cosas de hombres; Derek, por supuesto, estaba contando con que él estaría solo en la comodidad de su hogar disfrutando de los minutos tranquilos de la soledad.

—Sigo diciendo que debiste haber tocado. —reprochó por décima vez Parrish mientras agarraba la taza de café con los dedos prensados.

Resulta pues que no. Parrish ya era un hombre hecho y derecho, con dos o tres años mayor que Derek, lo que quería decir que tenía sus necesidades como cualquier otra persona de su edad; y Derek, confiando como sólo él puede estarlo, entró a la casa de su compañero con el juego de llaves que le había prestado en una ocasión que realmente necesitaba salir de apuros. Parrish tenía visita; y las bonitas piernas de Lydia apretadas alrededor de la cintura de él lo confirmaban.

—Te sigo repitiendo que eso ya pasó y que no fue mi intención. —el rostro ruborizado profundamente de Derek no daba tregua a la vergüenza que sentía; estaba tan abochornado y apenado con lo que había visto.

Lydia fue la más madura entre los tres y se retiró con calma hacia la habitación de su novio para cambiarse adecuadamente. Derek se quedó con Parrish mientras él se colocaba la camisa y dejaba que la situación de haber sido descubiertos se encargara de calmar sus hormonas.

—En fin. ¿A qué debo el honor de su visita agradable, Derek? —Parrish después de calmarse cayó en cuenta de lo extraño que era la visita de su compañero.

—Necesito de tu ayuda. —confesó sin preámbulos. Ya no estaba en posición de sentir pena por confesar sus pecados.

Eso sorprendió considerable a Parrish, puesto que Derek no era de ese tipo de persona que fuera pidiendo ayuda tan ligeramente por la vida. Hasta podía contar con los dedos de una mano la cantidad de veces que tuvo que ayudar a Derek a resolver algo, y aún así le sobraban.

Pero entonces su sentido policial se activó. Derek se veía cansado y tenso; como si algo le estuviera robando el sueño en las noches; y a pesar de no ser una persona a la que se les marcara ojeras, pudo ver una sombra oscura instalándose en lo bajo de sus ojos. En definitiva, algo malo estaba sucediendo con su compañero.

—Claro... ¿Qué pasa?

—Pues... Necesito que me ayudes con Stiles.

Fue esa la frase que probablemente jamás en su vida habría querido decir, y mucho menos a Parrish quien en particular se burlaba de Derek por tener un apego tan «infantil» con el hijo del sheriff. Sin embargo, entre tantas cosas, Derek no le había revelado a nadie que él salía con el muchacho —lo cual, en retrospectiva, fue la raíz de todo el problema—; apenas si lo hizo con John y su familia.

A pesar de que lo amaba y por fin se había convencido de que lo que estaba haciendo no era malo —tal como lo fue con Kate—, Derek sabía que no todos tendrían la misma opinión con respecto a su relación con Stiles. Y no es como si estuviera realmente preocupado por lo que pensaran de él; pero ya Derek no era un adolescente, y sabía que a pesar de todo, los rumores y las opiniones ajenas tenían mucho peso en la vida real; en especial cuando eres policía y te encargas de impartir justicia.

Y Stiles aún era un chico joven. Él no necesitaba los comentarios fuera de lugar de los que creían que tenían el derecho de opinar acerca de algo que nos le concernía.

— ¿A qué te refieres? —interrogó genuinamente asombrado Parrish, quien no podía creer que al fin había llegado el día en donde Derek no estaría pegado con Stiles por la cadera— Sé que ustedes son tan cercanos que da algo de miedo; y eso sólo puede demostrar lo urgente de tu situación. Pero lo único que de verdad me pregunto es qué fue lo que hiciste.

—Lo que hizo Derek fue ocultarlo de su familia, obviamente —interumpió Lydia con su tono firme e inteligente mientras bajaba las escaleras. La mirada filosa que le lanzó al pobre hombre arrepentido fácilmente podía perforar una arteria—. ¿Cierto, Derk?

Tras las palabras duras de Lydia, Derek se tensó como la cuerda de un violín y tragó saliva con dificultad gracias al nudo en su garganta. Ella se vía tan molesta, que Parrish tuvo que removerse para acomodar sus pensamientos fuera de lugar. Sin embargo, Lydia tomó asiento frente a los dos hombres en la habitación y se unió a la conversación automáticamente.

Después de unos segundos, Parrish comprendió las palabras de su novia.

—Oh, mierda. Estás tan jodido, Derek.

***

Llevaban cerca de dos horas hablando, y fue increíble como la historia de meses se pudo resumir en minutos.

Derek contó la historia de principio a fin para poder poner al tanto a Parrish. Le contó de su enamoramiento platónico que tenía con Stiles cuando era pequeño, de cómo lo quería tanto y de los momentos en donde se dio cuenta que ese amor no era pertinente para una persona de la edad de él. Viajó a través del tiempo con ayuda de sus palabras, recordando los momentos de la graduación, del día del cumpleaños de Stiles y de todo lo que conllevó hasta la realización de su noviazgo. Habló de la cena en la casa Hale; de cómo se besaron por primera vez —de la manera más varonil, sin detalles— y de cómo eso hizo la diferencia.

Estaban en un momento bonito. Y Derek sonreía como un idiota.

Lydia podía ver gracias a su capacidad analítica de procesar las cosas como el amor de Derek era genuino y bonito. Se sintió mal por lo que le estaba aplicando Stiles —el silencio intencional—, pero ante todo recordó de quién era amiga ella y de que lado estaba. Por lo que, siguió escuchando con su imparcialidad tal cual lo venía haciendo desde el principio.

Y Parrish estaba tan sorprendido como la primera persona que tuvo un televisor en su casa. Sin embargo, él era prudente y comprendía por lo que pasaba su compañero; ya que él también había estado sentado en ese lado de la historia.

Entonces Derek llegó al momento de la discusión. De cómo todo lo que podía ir mal se acumuló y ocurrió en un mismo tiempo y espacio; junto a las consecuencias posteriores de su equivocación.

Parrish asintió con un gesto solidario de dolor en su rostro mientras las mejillas de Lydia se colorearon en un rubor por los recuerdos de sus propias discusiones.

Finalmente concluyó el relato con los acontecimientos recientes y dejó abierto el diálogo a una posible solución con ayuda de las opiniones de sus oyentes.

—Derek, ¿probaste con ir a su casa? —ofreció Parrish. Su iniciativa era aceptada; pero no era útil.

—Si. Y no salió bien.

—Stiles me contó que tuvo que salir por la ventana de su habitación para no tener que recibirte —comentó Lydia. La expresión de Derek fue todo un poema—. Él vino a mi casa después de eso y estuvimos hablando también...

—Ya veo. —respondió Derek decaído. No podía creer que Stiles haya tenido que huir de él.

— ¿Y si simplemente no le das opción de huir a Stiles y te apareces en su casa? —preguntó una vez más Parrish.

Era gracioso como dos policías y una adolescente estaban hablando abiertamente sobre allanar ilegalmente una morada.

— ¡No tengo la intención de irrumpir sin el consentimiento de Stiles en su casa! —respondió escandalizado Derek— He arrestado a tipos por hacer es tipo de cosas.

— ¿El ex novio aterrador de Allison? —preguntó Lydia.

—El ex novio aterrador de Allison. —respondió Parrish.

Derek se fregó el rostro con la palma de sus manos al apreciar aquella escena romántica y estúpida entre aquellos dos enamorados. Esos pudieron haber sido Stiles y él si no la hubiera cagado.

—Bien, entonces pídele al sheriff que te dé las llaves. —exclamó Parrish una vez. El hombre se veía empeñado en que Derek arreglara las cosas entrando por la fuerza a la casa de Stiles. Era aterrador.

— ¿Puedo saber por qué jodidos quieres que entre a la casa de Stiles sí o sí? —el tono mezquino de Derek ayudó a hacer retroceder a Parrish.

—Porque tras la primera pelea que tuvimos, él entró por mi ventana a la una de la mañana y así pudimos solucionar las cosas —aclaró Lydia. Ella no se veía entusiasmada con la idea de que Derek entrara por la ventana de Stiles, a lo que Derek le atribuyó al hecho de que ella entendía la experiencia espeluznante que implicaba hacer ese tipo de rarezas; por lo que esperaba que ofreciera otra alternativa—. Creo que deberías ir a casa de Scott. Últimamente Stiles se la pasa con él. Supongo que su trapo de lágrimas está empapado.

Scott.

Derek frunció el ceño.

Scott siempre estaba metido en todo aún cuando no se diera cuenta.

Eso le hizo pasar por alto el hecho de que Lydia no sólo estaba ofreciendo meterse en una casa, sino que también estás involucrando a otro inocente en toda esa historia triste y dramática. Esa pareja debería detenerse a evaluar los aspectos criminales de su relación.

—¿Y con qué excusa me apareceré en la casa de Melissa? No puedo llegar una tarde y simplemente tocar la puerta sin nada que ofrecer a modo de justificación. —Derek flexionó los dedos sobre sus rodillas y esperó una respuesta inteligente.

—Fácil —respondió Lydia—. Vas a decirle a Melissa que buscas a Stiles para arreglar las cosas.

Y Dios; por supuesto que eso habría sido fácil si Melissa entendiera el contexto en el cual Derek lo decía. Además de que él no quería ir contándole a todos los habitantes de Beacon Hills sus problemas amorosos.

— ¿Perdón?

— ¿Es que crees que Scott no sabe la relación entre Stiles y tú? —se burló Lydia— Cariño; cuando Stiles tenía trece años no podía dejar de hablar de tí. Y ahora que están juntos, es cómo volver a tener a esa versión puberta y virgen de Stiles; donde no sólo habla de ti sino que también imita tus gestos y a veces usa tus frases —Derek enrojeció notablemente—. Es tan desagradable como tierno; o al menos fue tierno durante los primeros días. Así que no te sorprendas si Melissa te abre la puerta y te dedica la mirada de condescendiente que tienen todas las madres cuando saben que sus hijos han hecho algo muy estúpido.

Derek estaba tan rojo, Parrish creyó ver sangre saliendo de su nariz.

—Pero en serio necesitas hablar con él, Derek. Stiles está muy dolido.

Y eso lo hacía aún peor.

Saber que había lastimado tanto a su chico.

***

Esa misma tarde Derek caminó hasta la casa de Melissa.

Quería que la caminata despejara sus dudas y los pensamientos estridentes que retumbaban en lo largo y ancho de su pensativa cabeza.

Era difícil ser adulto. En especial tratar de ser uno de los buenos.

Los transeúntes se quedaron observándolo. No era común que Derek se paseara por Beacon Hills sin su uniforme de policía, o que fuera caminando; o las dos juntas. Y cómo no, si pasaba todo su tiempo haciendo que las calles fueran seguras y tratando de ayudar al prójimo en todo momento. Pero ahorita Derek sabía que era su propio prójimo —lo cual sonaba mejor en los rincones de su mente—, por lo que él era su prioridad. Él y Stiles, obviamente.

Entonces siguió caminando con calma hasta llegar a la casa de Scott.

La motocicleta del muchacho estaba estacionada junto al Jeep azul de Stiles. Incluso sus vehículos tenían esa relación amistosa que los propios dueños compartían; y una necesidad imperiosa de quitar la moto y colocar al Camaro negro burbujeó desde lo más profundo de la psiquis de Derek.

«Jodidos celos» gruñó hacia sí mismo después de evaluar su desorden autoprovocado.

Derek se acercó a la puerta y tocó suavemente.

Su corazón, el cual estaba calmado hasta entonces, comenzó a bombear sangre suficiente como para que su cuerpo pudiera hacer ejercicios anaeróbicos con suficiente potencia. Las palmas de sus manos sudaban como si tuviera doce años, y el nudo en su estómago se estaba retorciendo cada vez más y más.

Sin embargo, su rostro estaba sereno.

—Derek —saludó Melissa efectivamente al abrir la puerta. Se veía que acababa de llegar de turno del hospital, y su rostro tenía una graciosa sorpresa tallada— ¿A qué debo tu simpática visita?

— ¿Está Stiles? —su voz salió un poco cortada. En otro momento él hubiera sonreído y la hubiera saludado con adecuada calma; ya que se llevaba muy bien con ella gracias a los asuntos de trabajo. Pero ahorita no tenía tiempo para ser gentil y educado— Necesito hablar con él.

Melissa asintió un poco sorprendida y lo dejó pasar.

Derek sentía dolor en su pecho tras los latidos fuertes y firmes de su corazón.

—Stiles, ¿puedes bajar un momento, cariño? —llamó Melissa mientras se asomababa por la escalera. El sonido de una puerta abriéndose le llamó la atención.

—Voy.

La voz de Stiles se escuchaba tan hermosa y dolorosa al mismo tiempo después de una semana entera de su ausencia en la vida de Derek. Tenía un tono apagado, eso sí; pero seguía teniendo su peculiar entonación que tanto le gustaba a Derek.

El sonido de unos pasos se escucharon por el pasillo, y no fue hasta que ya estaba en el final de las escaleras que el chico se percató cual era el asunto que lo esperaba en la sala.

—Los dejaré solos para que hablen. —murmuró Melissa mientras desaparecía por la cocina. Ella no quería ser un mal tercio.

—Stiles. —habló Derek. Su chico se veía tan pálido y ojeroso que le dolió el hecho de que había regresado sus noches de insomnio. Stiles tenía el trastorno de déficit de atención con hiperactividad; lo cual lo hacía propenso a pasar horas y horas haciendo cosas con tal de mantenerse entretenido y calmado. Eso lo llevaba a tener días de insomnio que los llenaba navegando en internet.

El chico quería retroceder, huir por la ventana y seguir enfadado con Derek.

Pero ya había pasado tanto tiempo lejos de él, que el enojo se había convertido en tristeza y en unas enormes ganas de volver a verlo. Estaba muy dolido, enojado y disgustado sobre lo que había pasado en la casa Hale; pero a pesar de que sabía que las soluciones más eficientes y efectivas se daban a través del diálogo, él no quería afrontar todo lo que Derek podría decirle.

Tenía miedo de descubrir algo que lo hiriera por siempre.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —respondió el saludo tratando de ser indiferente y cruel; sin embargo, sólo le salió una especie de pregunta asustada.

—Vine a enmendar mi error —Derek contestó firmemente—. Ya no puedo dejar que pese más tiempo sin aclarar las cosas.

Stiles palideció un poco más y asintió.

Ellos caminaron hasta los sofás que estaban en la sala de estar y se sentaron.

Al fin había llegado el momento más esperado.

***

Desde que Derek era pequeño le habían enseñado que las palabras tenían un peso.

Igual que las acciones.

Pero la palabra tenían la capacidad de herir casi de manera permanente a una persona. Porque los golpes sanan, pero las palabras quedan.

Por eso se sentía ansioso ante la reacción de Stiles.

Él sabía lo que sentía estar herido. El dolor que no paraba de crecer segundo a segundo dentro del pecho, como si fuera un hueco tremendo que no podía llenarse con nada y que se encargaba de devorar todo. Derek sabía lo que era estar vacío y triste, lleno solamente de malos pensamientos y sentimientos destructivos que no dejaban nada bueno. Pero lo peor, es que el dolor más fuerte venía cuando hacías sufrir a la persona que más amabas; porque eso era un golpe doble o triple que te tomaba desprevenido y te destrozaba con mucha facilidad.

—Eres un idiota. ¿Lo sabes, verdad?

Ese era el tipo de cosas que viniendo de otra persona lo hubiera molestado. Pero Stiles tenía la capacidad de pronunciar esa frase como si fuera una especie de confesion amorosa.

—No puedo esperar a ver a Cora y reirme con ella de ti —comentó Stiles con una sonrisa apareciendo en sus labios. Se veía desde lejos que estaba haciendo todo lo posible por querer seguir molesto; pero Derek sabía que su Stiles tenía la nobleza para perdonar lo imperdonable—. Eres un gran tonto, Derek Hale.

Los murmuros de Stiles terminaron en un beso tan esperado que Derek sintió que respiró por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Sus manos acariciaron su rostro mientras que la suavidad de sus labios se encargaban de aliviar todas las tensiones que cargaba encima. Derek se sentía completo de nuevo; como si su corazón se hubiera puesto de nuevo en donde debería estar.

—Espero que Talía ponga un plato extra la próxima vez que vayamos a comer —susurró Stiles con los ojos cerrados cuando terminaron el beso. Derek podía ver lo largo de sus pestañas acariciando las pálidas mejillas que habían adquirido un rubor bonito—. Esta vez mamá se siente mejor para ir con nosotros.

Derek asintió y atrajo a Stiles a un abrazo.

Cuando viera a Lydia y a Parrish les regalaría una canasta de frutas a modo de compensación por sus extraños y efectivos consejos.

—Te quiero, Stiles. —susurró Derek al oído de su chico. Estaba tan feliz de poder tenerlo de vuelta a sus brazos.

— ¿Eso quiere decir que tengo que poner un plato extra para la cena?

Melissa apareció en la sala con una sonrisa tirando de sus labios. Ella no quería meterse en los asuntos de su hijo, mucho menos de Stiles, pero no podía negar que estaba tan feliz de poder ver cómo la tristeza que cargaba su hijo por extensión desaparecía. Derek era un buen hombre; y si nadie podía verlo, era porque estaban muy ocupados tratando de sacar la cabeza de sus traseros.

—Si, él te ayudará a cocinar con la receta ultrasecreta de los Hale. —Derek enrojeció cuando se separó de Stiles.

Derek sonrió una vez más mientras veía como todo se acomodaba.

Una relación tenía sus altas y bajas; y lo mejor de ellas es que te ayudaba a apreciar los momentos bonitos e importantes que componían la relación.

Derek solamente esperaba poder seguir apreciandolos tal como lo hacía ahora.

———


	6. Decisiones de 10 minutos

El invierno era la mejor estación para celebrar las cosas buenas.

Derek, como miembro del equipo justiciero, tenía el arduo trabajo de vigilar y tratar de mantener el orden público durante todo el tiempo de duración de las fiestas. El sheriff había sido muy claro cuando exigió las calles libres de cualquier tipo de persona alcoholizada, en especial si esa persona conducía un automóvil.

Era un trabajo tedioso, pero tenía su gloria en ciertos aspectos. Más que todo cuando estaba en su tiempo libre y podía disfrutar de su trabajo bien hecho.

Sin embargo, las jornadas serían muy duras a partir del siguiente fin de semana.

— ¿Irás a cenar a la casa? —Stiles preguntó mientras se desprendía el suéter. A pesar de que en Beacon Hills no caía nieve como en todos los demás estados del país, el invierno era famoso por la gran decaída de temperatura y el frío que afloraba entre los árboles— Prepararé la receta de mamá...

En estos días Stiles estaba un poco tenso y decaído. La carta de la universidad había llegado, sólo que no de la universidad que quería en un principio; por lo que estaba notablemente contrariado. Él había enviado varias solicitudes a al menos cuatro universidades distintas; de las cuales dos quedaban dentro de Beacon Hills, teniendo la esperanza de ser aceptado en una de esas como mínimo ya que, las otras dos, estaban dispersas en el país. Stiles solamente envió solicitudes a San Francisco y a New York para no dejar espacios en blancos y aliviar la conciencia de sus padres en lo que respectaba a optar por todas las herramientas posibles; y en secreto, se había postulado al puesto de reclutamiento en Quántico para el nuevo año de entrenamiento de agentes del FBI.

Eso último lo descubrió Derek cuando recogió la correspondencia de Stiles en la oficina de envíos postales nacionales. Él quedó tan sorprendido por ello que no tuvo palabras para expresarse.

Eso le recordó bastante aquellas ocaciones en donde Derek le explicaba lo que conllevaba realizar el entrenamiento intensivo para entrar en las instalaciones policiales. Stiles entonces tendría cerca de catorce años y estaba tan entusiasmado por escuchar las anécdotas de Derek que le repetía incansablemente lo mucho que esperaba terminar siendo un agente del FBI. Derek solamente sonreía y le decía que no era tan fácil como esperaba.

Después entonces vino la medicina y Stiles dejó el tema de lado.

Y entonces Derek que tenía en sus manos la acepción de Stiles en la academia, se preguntó que tanto tendría Stiles guardado dentro de sí que no le comentó a nadie más.

Por lo que, Stiles estaba en una enorme encrucijada.

¿Reclamar el cupo de San Francisco para estudiar medicina, o irse a Quántico para optar por el entrenamiento de agente del FBI?

—Podemos hacer una cena familiar en conjunto —respondió Derek mientras analizaba el comentario. Una sonrisa tímida apareció en el rostro de Stiles. Después de la escena en la casa Hale, muchas cosas se hablaron y se solucionaron; ahora pues, era mucho más fácil hablar sobre tema abiertamente—. Cora regresa una semana por el descanso de la universidad y me matará si hacemos una cena sin ustedes.

— ¿Cómo le va en la universidad? —preguntó Stiles con una sonrisa triste. Derek redujo la distancia y atrajo a Stiles a un abrazo. Su chico estaba tan tenso como las cuerdas de un violín.

—Amor, ya hablamos de esto. No hay nada de malo en elegir cualquiera de las dos opciones disponibles que tienes. O si quieres, podemos pagar...

Stiles negó mientras se separaba de Derek.

Ahí se iba otra charla más.

—No haré que mi papá pague la universidad cuando ya tengo un cupo asignado —su voz fue firme y final—. Sabes que no tengo problema en estudiar en la distancia. Es sólo que...

—Sí. Lo entiendo.

Ahí estaba también la razón por la cual Stiles estaba decaído.

Claudia estaba mal.

Ella desde hace tiempo venía sintiéndose muy mal. La tos cada vez era más fuerte, al igual que sus dolores de cabeza.

Desde hace unos años Claudia enfermó gravemente. Comenzó con una pequeña gripe que no curó adecuadamente, la cual derivó más tarde en una neumonía, debilitando cada día más su sistema inmunológico. El médico, no obstante, les había confirmado que no era algo de lo cual preocuparse puesto que aún no había mutado a algo más grave y que aún podía curarse con una correcta medicación.

Pero Claudia tenía historia clínica en su familia; y más temprano que tarde esa neumonía pequeña terminó desencadenando algo más oscuro y aterrador que se camuflaba a la perfección entre las células dormidas.

Stiles recordaba muy bien el peso de la palabra cáncer. Era tan simple como seis letras y tan peligrosa como el veneno de una serpiente cascabel. Recordaba a la perfección ese vacío y doloroso hueco que se formó en su estómago cuando un nuevo especialista leyó los exámenes que Melissa había analizado con anterioridad; la forma en como su mirada se tornó en una llena de tristeza y como su voz entonó cada letra de las disculpas con una absoluta solemnidad.

Lo menos esperado, cabe destacar, fue la reacción tranquila de Claudia. Ella ya sabía que había algo mal dentro de su cuerpo, como un pequeño recordatorio de que todo caduca tarde o temprano dejándole simplemente la estela de la vida que ya pasó. No lloró en ningún momento, ni entró en histeria. Tan solo asintió y preguntó cuánto tiempo le quedaba.

Y ahora, que el tiempo parecía estar llegando a su fin, Stiles no quería separase por ninguna circunstancia.

—Estoy seguro que Claudia no quiere que te quedes esperando sentado en la esquina de su cama hasta que llegue ese momento —Derek susurró con cuidado. La mirada de Stiles se iba de un lado a otro menos a los ojos de su novio—. ¿Lo sabes, verdad?

Stiles asintió.

Caminó hasta la cocina del loft mientras que Derek suspiraba. El invierno generalmente era sinónimo de calma y frío, lo cual uno esperaba que fuera de esas positivas que aprovechaban las personas para juntarse y agarrar calor cuando más lo necesitaban; pero el lado contrario de la moneda no era igual de bonita y amable. Derek reconoció que la mayoría de las veces parecía estar en el lado contrario de la moneda.

Esa vez no se veía diferente de las usales.

—Ahora quiero hacer esa cena con más intensidad. Mamá estará feliz de vernos a todos en el comedor, aunque no sé si logremos entrar todos en la sala.

—Siempre podemos comer en el patio trasero y mirar las estrellas.

—O podemos mirarte a ti, que es casi lo mismo.

Y con una sonrisa, Stiles se subió las mangas hasta el codo para cocinar la cena.

Derek estaría más que feliz de hacer sonreír a su novio en los momentos que más lo necesitara.

***

Cuando el sheriff detuvo a Derek en uno de los pasillos de la estación, automáticamente supo que algo no iba bien. Contraria a la opinión popular, John Stilinski era alguien abierto que fácilmente una persona podía leer; siempre y cuando, claro está, tuvieras cierta familiaridad con sus gestos y expresiones.

Derek tenía toda la familiaridad del mundo gracias a los años de servicio que llevaba ejerciendo; y por supuesto, gracias a Stiles también.

— ¿Sucede algo, sheriff? —Derek mantuvo la calma por su bien, a pesar de su presentimiento. De antemano sabía cómo lidiar con las situaciones tensas en la mayoría de sus veces.

John suspiró. Se notaba lo cansado que estaba desde lejos. Incluso Stiles estaba cansado de muchas cosas que no eran frecuentes padecerlas a su edad; pero las cosas no iban tan bien como los Stilinski lo hacían parecer. La mirada azulina y entristecida de John le dio a entender a Derek dos alternativas...

Stiles.

O Claudia.

—Stiles no se quiere decidir por ninguna universidad —confesó—. Acaban de llamar del hospital... Stiles acaba de llamar desde el hospital.

Muy raramente se le hacía difícil hilar las palabras al sheriff.

Eso era muestra de que algo realmente malo estaba sucediendo.

—John —preguntó una vez más, esta vez un poco más tenso—. ¿Qué sucede?

—Claudia acaba de tener una crisis.

El frío recorrió la espalda de Derek a una velocidad alarmante.

Claudia Stilinski pendía de un hilo fino y frágil; y con ella, estaba John junto a Stiles.

—Derek... Esto se está saliendo de mis manos y cada vez es más difícil mantener la cordura —el tono derrotado de John demostraba lo vulnerable que estaba—; ella cada vez está más débil... Dios, simplemente no puedo.

Derek no era muy afectivo con la gran mayoría de las personas, por lo que solo se limitó con fruncir los labios en apoyo mudo. Sin embargo, era más un hombre de acciones que se gestos y palabras.

—Vaya al hospital, sheriff —retomó el título de respeto—; su familia lo necesita.

John asintió, no sin antes agarrar el brazo de Derek.

—Stiles también te necesita. No olvides que eres parte de esta familia. —murmuró antes de soltarlo.

John se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia la salida con pasó apresurado seguido de un Derek ruborizado.

***

El hospital de Beacon Hills siempre tenía un ambiente tenso y cargado de angustias. Sus grandes y numerosas paredes blancas tenían adheridas cientas de historias; los pasillos contenían los lamentos y murmuros desesperados de aquellos que rezaban por recuperar a sus seres queridos, y aquellas habitaciones habían observado a tantos valientes librar batallas contra la muerte, de las cuales los sobrevivientes eran muy contados.

Derek siempre se sentía incómodo con ese lugar en concreto. La desgracia reunida en un solo espacio siempre tendía a atraer malas vibras; en especial cuando las personas estaban en busca de un milagro.

— ¿En qué habitación está? —preguntó el sheriff una vez se encontró con Melissa. Ella siempre fue una fiel amiga de los Stilinski; por lo que Derek podía casi sentir el dolor que ella emanaba como el suyo propio.

—Por aquí —respondió mientras caminaba con calma a través de los pasillos despejados. La ausencia de personas creaba un poco de terror en el hospital, que de por sí ya causaba inquietud en los pocos visitantes que tenía—. El doctor acaba de estabilizarla. Pero está muy débil, John. No creo que...

—Entiendo, Melissa. —cortó John. No se sentía totalmente fuerte como afrontar la perdida de su esposa todavía.

Derek se mantuvo callado durante el recorrido. No es como si tuviera muchas ganas de hablar realmente; pero entendía que las palabras eran contraproducente en ese entonces.

No fue hasta que estuvo frente a la puerta de la habitación de Claudia que las palabras salieron.

—Stiles. —murmuró al ver a su pareja sentado al frente de la puerta.

El chico estaba aún en pijama, con un gran suéter tejido negro que le había regalado Derek en una cita que tuvieron hacía unos meses, junto a unos zapatos deportivos que usaba para la hora de gimnasia en el instituto. Estaba recostado de la puerta, con la piernas pegadas a su pecho mientas eran rodeadas por sus brazos; estaba completamente apretado. Su cabeza estaba oculta entre sus rodillas.

Pudo haber usado las sillas que estaban dispuestas frente a la habitación; pero Derek sabía que la ansiedad de Stiles lo había vencido hasta dejarlo finalmente en un lugar donde se sentía más cerca de su mamá.

El chico levantó la cara tras el llamado de su novio. Tenía el rostro bañado en lágrimas, con los ojos enrojecidos por el llanto al igual que la punta de su nariz. La expresión de tristeza absoluta y dolor se le hacía tan familiar que comenzaba a inquietarlo. Stiles se levantó poco a poco del suelo y bajó la mirada hacia el suelo.

—Mamá ya se durmió —murmuró con la voz quebrada por el llanto—. El doctor dijo que necesitaba oxígeno.

John abrazó a su hijo y lo apretó contra si.

La escena era expresiva por sí misma sin necesidad de utilizar palabras. Los pequeños y sutiles sollozos del sheriff erizaron la piel de Derek, quien prudentemente se apartó hacia un lugar en donde no estorbara. Melissa, no obstante, les aconsejó sentarse; ella estaba más que consciente que en ese momento la familia Stilinski necesitaba calma y un sitio tranquilo en donde reposar mientras tanto.

—El doctor dijo que este ataque fue más fuerte que la última vez —habló Stiles después de unos segundos. Tenía la mirada baja, donde podía observar las blancas zapatillas de deporte un poco dañadas; Derek percibía el dolor entonado en cada palabra—. Ellos... ellos no creen que mamá pueda soportar otro impacto.

El silencio se hizo eterno.

No había mucho que acotar tras las palabras solemnes de Stiles.

Derek tan solo esperaba que Claudia pudiera compartir esta última Navidad con su familia.

***

Sin embargo, la historia tomó otro rumbo.

Claudia estuvo hospitalizada dos semanas la cuales fueron un tormento para la familia Stilinski. Las únicas noticias que recibían de ella hablaban de su apresurada decaída, de cómo poco a poco comenzaba a costarle respirar más, mantener los ojos abiertos y sobretodo, como en grandes intervalos de tiempo no tenía conciencia. En pocas palabras, Claudia estaba pasando sus últimos momentos en la cama de un hospital debilitándose minuto a minuto.

Stiles pasaba todos los días en sentado al frente de aquella puerta café que parecía estar perpetuamente cerrada, de la cual siempre escuchaba el murmullo de los doctores y el pitido inconfundible de las máquinas. Unas pocas veces pudo ver a su mamá, y aún así, ella no lo pudo ver a él. Sus ojos estaban muy cansados como para mantenerse despierta.

La calidez de su piel fue perdiéndose poco a poco, junto al lindo color de sus labios y su piel. Ella pasaba a ser una muñeca de porcelana inmóvil que reposaba en una cama de hospital.

Derek acompañó unos cuantos días a Stiles, incluso llevó en unas cuantas oportunidades hermosos arreglos florales que le daban vida y color a la desabrida habitación de hospital. Aunque, no podían quedarse mucho tiempo por el polen y las alergias que padecía Claudia.

No fue hasta la semana en que la cena tendría lugar, justamente el día de Navidad que todos habían recibido la noticia.

— ¡Es imperativo que vayan al hospital en este mismo instante! —la llamada de Melissa asustó a los Stilinski junto a los Hale. Estaban todos llegando a la casa Hale mientras se acomodaban en la sala principal, por lo que el sheriff atendió la llamada en altavoz— ¡John, es Claudia!

Sin perder tiempo, cada quien corrió hacia su respectivo auto en dirección al hospital; hasta Cora Hale, quien apenas había conseguido bajar su equipaje del auto del tío Peter.

Derek acompañó a Stiles y a John en el Jeep azul, y de primera mano presenció el cambio abrupto en el rostro del sheriff con el pasar de los segundos. De alguna u otra forma, ellos sabían que Claudia no estaría para cuando ellos llegaran.

Al llegar al hospital, las dos familias entraron como alma que lleva el diablo; ambas estaba en busca de respuestas, por lo que los doctores se asustaron inmediatamente al ver a la feroz Talía Hale en busca de respuestas inmediatas. Hasta el sheriff se vio opacado con la presencia imponente de la matriarca Hale.

— ¡Claudia Stilinski! —exigió el sheriff, olvidándose momentáneamente de la cortesía.

El doctor simplemente lo miró con una expresión solemne y respetuosa antes de dar la gran noticia.

—Lo lamento, sheriff Stilinski. Ella acaba de sufrir un paro respiratorio. No pudimos reanimarla.

Con aquellas palabras el silencio reinó.

Todo se había extinguido. La Navidad, la felicidad, la luz de la vida de los Stilinski, y las ganas de continuar.

Las agujas dejaron de girar, el viento dejó de fluir y solamente la lágrimas salieron.

***

Lo que menos se esperaba Derek al comienzo del invierno era ese silencio que tanto había añorado le llegara de la peor forma.

El cementerio siempre le había parecido sumamente escalofriante. No es que fuera una persona asustadiza por naturaleza, por lo menos ya no lo era después de su tiempo de servicio en la policía, pero siempre habían casos especiales de los cuales no podía deshacerse; el cementerio fue uno de esos. De pequeño, Derek había presenciado una enorme escena en su vida; la muerte de sus familiares por culpa de un incendio en la antigua mansión familiar.

Derek recuerda ese día haber llegado a su casa con sus padres y su hermana y encontrar todo el lugar en llamas. Peter, quien fue uno de los sobrevivientes afortunados, había dicho que un cortocircuito en la cocina originó las chispas que terminaron tragándose a toda la edificación.

Muchos especularon al respecto, adjudicándole el incendio a ciertas personas que tenían un rencor financiero con la familia Hale; pero al final no pudieron comprobar nada, puesto que tal como lo había dicho Peter en aquella ocasión, el incendio se provocó gracias a un cortocircuito desafortunado en uno de los tomacorrientes de la cocina. Ese accidente acabó con muchos integrantes de la familia; como los hermanos de Talía que estaban de visita para presentar a la nueva integrante de la familia, quien apenas pasó unos cuantos días en la tierra antes de irse.

Derek tenía ese recuerdo tatuado en su mente con tinta indeleble.

Después de la tragedia, Talía optó por cobrar la póliza de seguros y hacer una casa pequeña (en comparación a la mansión), para comenzar de nuevo y quedarse con las pocas personas que le quedaban; entre ellos su esposo, sus tres hijos y su hermano Peter, el único hermano que había sobrevivido. Fueron días oscuros a partir de ahí hasta hace unos pocos años.

El funeral de los Hale, al igual que el de Claudia Stilinski, tenía una densa nube de tristeza que acaparaba casi todo el cementerio. No habían muchas personas presentes; el sheriff no quería que fuera una ceremonia estrambótica llena de curiosos. Estaba la familia Stilinski presente junto a los Hale y los McCall. El resto de los amigos de Stiles y Scott estaban muy lejos como para venir al funeral de Claudia; y a pesar de todo, Stiles lo agradeció, quería estar solo en ese momento.

Todos estaban callados, despidiéndose en privado de Claudia, quien tranquilamente reposaba en el ataúd. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo ella se veía en paz; donde no habían malestares agravantes, ni molestas alergias o mucho mejor; no había cáncer de por medio.

El sheriff estaba decaído, con la mirada cristalina repleta de lágrimas que no se atrevía a derramar. Estaba, también, calmado y pensativo; como si tuviera que reflexionar algo muy importante a partir de la muerte de su amada esposa.

Derek no los juzgaba. El también pasó mucho tiempo en silencio cuando comprendió que no podría ver a su prima crecer, cuando entendió que ya no habrían más encuentros bonitos en los días festivos con sus amados tíos; pero sobretodo, cuando supo que los días comenzarían a cambiar.

Stiles, por su parte, tenía entre sus manos una rosa carmín.

—En la última conversación que tuve con mamá, ella me mencionó que papá le regaló una rosa cuando le pidió una cita —comentó Stiles con la voz cortada. Estaba al lado de Derek, mirando atentamente como bajaban el ataúd al foso que habían cavado con anterioridad—. Estaba tan feliz cuando me lo dijo, porque también recordó el momento en que papá le pidió matrimonio con una rosa parecido a la que regaló en su primera cita. Y ahora, que ya no está, me parece justo despedirme con una rosa también.

Derek no tenía palabras para ofrecerle a Stiles. Tan solo acarició los nudillos de su mano y asintió en tono de apoyo.

Stiles caminó hacia el ataúd cuando estuvo en el fondo del foso, y con una sonrisa triste lanzó la rosa hacia el centro.

—Nos vemos en otro momento, mamá.

Derek escuchó los pequeños sollozos de Stiles cuando regresó a su lado. Lo abrazó contra sí mientras veía como el resto de los que estaban en el funeral le lanzaban flores a la querida Claudia Stilinski.

Esa Navidad fue la última alegre que habían tenido los Stilinski.

***

Finalmente, en año nuevo, llegó una decisión por parte de Stiles que dejó a todos asombrados.

—Iré a San Francisco a estudiar medicina.

Quedaban diez minutos para que finalizara el año, por lo que fue innegable el hecho de que todos se quedaron mudos al escuchar semejante noticia. No fue hasta el sonido de los fuegos artificiales que todos reaccionaron.

John sonrió con un poco de tristeza pinchando su dolorido corazón; si Stiles había tomado una decisión por fin, él no era nadie para cerrarle las puertas al éxito en su vida. Él se levantó de su asiento en uno de los suaves sofás de la casa Hale y abrazó a su hijo, para felicitarlo por el año nuevo junto a su decisión de dedicarse a la medicina.

El resto de los Hale se abrazó deseándose feliz año nuevo para después acaparar a Stiles y felicitarle por su elección.

Solamente Derek se quedó congelado tras las palabras de su novio.

«Stiles se va».

Era muy distinto decirlo como algo lejano, a escucharlo como una decisión firme que ya fue tomada.

No lo malinterpreten, puesto que Derek estaba sumamente feliz —y aliviado, para que negarlo— de que su chico haya elegido a la medicina por encima de la academia en Quántico. Sabía que por los dos lados podría salvar personas; pero prefería que su chico tuviera en sus manos un estetoscopio a una nueve milímetros. Aparte de que, San Francisco estaba muchísimo más cerca de Beacon Hills que Virginia; y eso a su vez hacia mucho más fácil los horarios de visita.

Pero pensar en ello con cabeza fría fue algo que Derek hizo mucho después del duro impacto que significó perder cinco años a su chico.

— ¡Felicidades, Stiles! Serás un excelente médico, ya lo verás —animó Talía, quien tenía un presentimiento sobre lo que su hijo estaba pensando en la privacidad de su mente—. Podrás mejorar el hospital donde trabaja Melissa con tu maravillosa...

— ¿Excentricidad? —completó Peter, quien tomaba una copa de champagne en compañía de su hija Malía— Porque eso es lo que necesita el hospital ahora, más excéntricos. O bien puedes trabajar en Eichen House.

—Desde aquí puedo oler la cochina envidia que te cargas, Peter —respondió Stiles burlón. A pesar de su tono cuidadosamente ensayado de ligereza, Derek sabía que no estaba del todo tranquilo con su decisión—. Espero que llegues arrastrandote a mi consultorio cuando te estés muriendo por una puñalada.

—La cual probablemente yo le daré. —murmuró Malía por lo bajo mientras le daba un trago profundo a su copa. A ella también le había afectado la noticia.

—Vale, ya está bien de tanta pasivo-agresividad —cortó Talía una vez más—; es tiempo de ver los fuegos artificiales. Vamos todos.

El burdo intento de distracción de Talía para desviar la atención de Stiles y Derek funcionó, llevándose a todos afuera de la casa. Derek seguía sentado en el mismo taburete cerca de la ventana, mirando el cielo oscuro lleno de explosiones de colores; se sentía contrariado con sus emociones, pero sobretodo, se sentía muy molesto consigo mismo por ser tan egoísta.

Él no quería que Stiles se fuera.

—Supongo que fue error no haberte comentado esto antes —indagó al ver a Derek. Él dió un pequeño respingo al darse cuenta de que era muy obvio con sus emociones—. Lo siento.

Derek se levantó del taburete y caminó hasta donde estaba Stiles parado. Se veía tan decaído de repente, como si toda la máscara de tranquilidad que había construido estos días por fin se hubiera deslizado; estaba tan expuesto y notablemente afectado por la situación, que Derek no dudó en abrazarlo como aquella vez en el cementerio.

—No tienes por qué disculparte conmigo, Stiles —murmuró Derek al oído del adolescente, adolescente que ya se estaba convirtiendo en adulto. Stiles se abrazó fuertemente al torso de Derek mientras ocultaba su rostro—. Es tu futuro del cual estamos hablando, ¿lo sabes? No debes darle explicaciones a nadie sobre tus preferencias y tus decisiones; ni siquiera a mi.

Stiles asintió.

Una humedad se instaló en el cuello de Derek, por donde Stiles tenía oculta la cara.

—Te amo —murmuró—. Estoy aquí para ti siempre que me necesites. Puede que ya no nos volvamos a ver con facilidad cuando tú te vayas; lo cual es completamente normal, o puede que simplemente no nos veamos hasta dentro de mucho tiempo. Pero el sentimiento siempre será el mismo; porque eres mi lindo niño.

Derek se separó de Stiles para mirarlo y tomarle el rostro. Con cariño limpió sus lágrimas, las cuales estaban empapando el ruborizado rostro de Stiles. Derek dejó un casto beso en sus labios a la par que una sonrisa se extendía en su boca.

—Tengo fe en ti, Stiles.

El chico asintió mientras trataba de sonreír entre sus lágrimas.

—Ahora ya no llores más, que aún nos falta encender nuestros fuegos artificiales y Peter tendrá un día de campo con tus lágrimas. —Stiles soltó una carcajada.

—También te amo, Derek. Siempre lo he hecho.

El corazón de Derek dio un brinco cálido al escuchar las palabras de Stiles, y tras tomarse de las manos, salieron juntos de la casa.

El año estaba comenzando, y con el venían las nuevas oportunidades y sucesos que marcarían una gran diferencia en la vida de Stiles y Derek.

———

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woow, eso fue un montón de tiempo ausente...  
> Ahora ya entiendo el dolor de todos aquellos que han tenido una pc dañada :(.
> 
> Pero antes de finalizar totalmente, recuerdo que este capítulo lo publiqué originalmente nen wattpad; y salió una persona sumamente dolida a echarme en cara de que sigo los estereotipos de género (haciendo a Stiles "afeminado") porque preferí hacer que Stiles eligiera medicina en vez de alistarse al FBI xd. Es increíble lo sensible que pueden llegar a ser ciertas personas con la ficción.

**Author's Note:**

> Las ideas vuelan en la madrugada. Y son mucho mejores cuando puedo anotarlas en mi libreta.


End file.
